Cherry Blossoms
by MonPetitCoeur
Summary: Hitsugaya and Hinamori goes under a big fight concerning Hitsu's new crush. He leaves for the real world and Hinamori follows. More troubles follow...What will happen! Read to find out! HitsuxHina! Reviews please!
1. Melodies of the Heart

"Cherry Blossoms"

Poshpuppy27: Okay! I'm kind of new around here, so I hope we all get along. And I hope I can make some friends around here. I'm still young and still immature, come on I'm just 12 years old, but I hope you'll all like this fan fic I made. I'm really a Hitsugaya and Hinamori fan. I don't know why, but they are just so darn cute together! Okay...There's comedy and drama and also some fight scenes here. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Melody of the heart

It was a bright and perfect morning of summer; Hinamori woke up with a smile. _I slept well; I haven't got that kind of sleep for a very long time. Well, got to start the day!_She thought to herself as she stood up and did all her daily routine. Once she was out of her room, she walked down the corridor humming a sweet tune that she didn't know while smiling. She always passed by the Cherry tree going to her office, so she stopped by there and just thought some few thoughts (that really sounded funny...)

Hinamori's P.O.V.

Waahh... It's so peaceful here in Seireitei already. After everything that happened...From...Aizen-taichō's betrayal...To the Bountos... And then now... (She stopped and inhaled the fresh air) I feel so alive again! I wonder how's everyone, Abarai-kun, Kira-kun, Rangiku-san, and Hitsugaya-kun. Ah! I know! He did so many things for me and protected me while I was being so stupid over Aizen-taicho before. I'll go and thank him later! With a surprise of course! Heheheh!

End of P.O.V.

So she happily walked (like little red riding hood...hahahaha! just kidding...) past the Cherry tree still humming that sweet tune that stuck in her head since she woke up.

Meanwhile in Toushiro's case, it was a different story...

"MATSUMOTO!" he shouted as he slammed the door shut. Matsumoto jumped up, surprised by her taichō's actions.

"Good morning taichō!" she said cheerfully. But Toushiro didn't answer her and just sat down on his chair looking so glum with a little black cloud following him whenever he went.

"Why didn't you tell me there is an important meeting this afternoon?!" Toushiro asked impatiently.

"Well, I thought you'd figure it out or you could just take some rest since these past months you've been working nonstop."

Having heard of this, his temper cooled down. But he started to be irritated again remembering that he still had to do tons of paperwork.

"Matsumoto, paper works in the desk, now." Then Matsumoto and another member of the 10th division came in carrying tons of paper work. Toushiro sighed and started to sign and read reports.

"Matsumoto, you do these half-"Toushiro began but when he looked around Matsumoto was nowhere in sight. Toushiro was back in his temper again.

Meanwhile, back in the 5th division office, Hinamori has the twice number of paper works. But besides that, she looked happy. She was humming the tune while reading the report of a shinigami that killed the hollow in the real world. She finished early and thought _good! I am already done! Now let my plan begin,_ and stepped outside her office carrying a small bento box.

"Oi! Hinamori-kun!" a voice called out. It was Kira's.

"Kira-kun! Long time no see! How are you?!" she replied cheerfully while hiding the bento behind her back.

"I am fine, lots of work to do actually. Hey, did you hear about the news of a new taichō in a division?" (Wow, never thought he would be a gossiper).

"Really?"

"Yeah, I heard that she started just today. Areh? What's that at your back Hinamori-kun?"

"Erm... Nothing, well see you later!" she said waving to him and started to run to the 10th division's office. But while on her way there she thought "A new girl captain? That would be both fun and a problem. Well, sounds from Kira she is way different than me. What if Shiro-chan..." but shrugged off that thought and continued running.

Toushiro was so irritated that he was ready to tear off all the paper works in front of him. _Darn it! Darn Matsumoto! Another news that I've already know just now is the new female taichō in the 3__rd__ division...Ugh...I really want to tear these papers!_ He thought as he continued signing. After a few moments later, he finished all the paper works. _Man, if I ever see another paper work I'll just tear it up with Matsumoto! _He thought. He stood up stretched his body and just closed his eyes to rest for awhile.

"Hitsugaya-kun..." was the sweet and soft voice that he heard in his head, he thought it was a dream and smiled. But then it called out again with a giggle "Shiro-chan!" When he opened his eyes Hinamori was in front of him and was close to his face, he blushed and fell unto the ground.

"Hinamori, don't you ever do that again. Baka." Toushiro said with a very red face standing up. Hinamori started to giggle again "Gomen, Shiro-chan. It seems that you were really enjoying yourself."

"What do you need from me anyway?"He asked with serious eyes. Then Hinamori stopped giggling and felt her heart pounding. She started to move closer to Toushiro and her heart began to pound really fast and her blood rushing to her cheeks. Then she stopped in front of Toushiro and saw him with pink shades in his cheeks, she went closer to him and whispered in his ears "bwah!" then she totally lost it and laughed so hard. Toushiro was dumbfounded then got irritated and started to walk away.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Wait for awhile!" Hinamori called out as she walked up to Toushiro. "Hey Shiro-chan! Hey...Are you mad?" she asked softly. When Toushiro didn't answer and kept on a straight face she felt a little bit guilty. She stopped walking and frowned.

"I'm so sorry Hitsugaya-kun...I just wanted to lighten things up for you, knowing you're always working hard and trying to protect everyone from getting hurt..." she said quietly. Toushiro stopped walking but still faced away from Hinamori. "Hey, Hitsugaya-kun...I'm so sorry" she added. Hitsugaya faced her and he saw that Hinamori was looking down at the ground avoiding the gaze of Hitsugaya who was looking at her.

"What do you want Hinamori? And it's Hitsugaya-taichō." He finally said. Hinamori's face brightened up. She quickly moved closer to Hitsugaya and when they started to walk again, Hinamori placed her hands in both eyes of Toushiro.

"Hey Hinamori! What are you doing?" he asked in a surprised voice. "Ssshh...It's a surprise Hitsugaya-taichō." She giggled whispering in his ear. He felt Hinamori's breath warm, and they continued to walk up to the Cherry tree safely(well, minus all the bumps and wrong turns that Hinamori instructed to Hitsugaya that made Hitsugaya very annoyed while Hinamori was enjoying that time...).

"Well here we are Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori said cheerfully. She took her hands off of the eyes of Toushiro and he was a bit surprised where they are."Surprise!" she said cheerfully with a smile.

"Why did you bring me here?"Toushiro asked. Hinamori sat down under the Cherry tree laying a blanket and finally showing the bento box.

"Ta-da! Well, for no reason." She said and tugged the futon of Hitsugaya to sit down. Hinamori gave the nicely wrapped bento to Toushiro, and when he opened it he found his favorite food and a weird-looking food.

"Uh...That weird looking one is called cake in the real world. Inoue-san gave me that and taught me how to make it. Come on taste it." Hinamori said. Toushiro looked hesitant in tasting the food Hinamori made. But Hinamori made a "puppy face" in front of Hitsugaya, and he got irritated and said "Hinamo-"but then Hinamori fed him the sushi and the whole cake.

"Hinamori, now can you tell me the reason behind this. You aren't like these most of the time and your cooking aren't that normal or even safe to taste except for now." Toushiro said. Then Hinamori just kept quiet.

"Eeto..." she said her heart pounding and she looked at the grass covered with white flowers. Toushiro stood up.

"I'm just wasting my time if you don't tell me" he said to Hinamori with concerned eyes. Then Hinamori stood up.

"I just want to thank you...Hitsugaya-kun...For everything you did for me when I was...In that current state before...So let me say it again Hitsugaya-kun...Thank you!" she said with a smile looking directly at Toushiro's eyes.

"Man, you're so dramatic. Well, it's alright because you're still a kid." Toushiro said. Then Hinamori protested

"Talk about maturity! Look at your height Shiro-chan!" she said while making a face in front of Hitsugaya.

"Hey, watch what you're saying bed-wetter Momo..." he said with a vein popping in his head.

"Waahh?! What's wrong SHIRO-CHAN?!" she said pouting in front of him. Their teasing came over a past few minutes then silence came past them as they watched the sun go down between the mountains.

"It's beautiful..." Toushiro said then Hinamori agreed to his statement by nodding. Hinamori's heart was still pounding. Hinamori started to say again "Thank you, Hitsugaya-kun." Hitsugaya was about to protest about her childishness when...

Hinamori approached Toushiro and got closer to his face, which made Toushiro blush, and kissed his right cheek lightly. After what she did, they just stared at each other with reddening faces.

"I still have work to do..." Toushiro finally said and said to her "Well, see you later..." and left. Hinamori was still there with her face really red and ran all the way to her room bumping some people in her way and saying "sorry!" In her room, she sank on her bed saying to herself "Baka! Baka! Baka!" Then she started to cry while blushing in her pillow sinking her face deeper and deeper into comfort. Then she sat up and thought _why am I crying? Well... First of all it was my fault. Now Hitsugaya-kun is mad at me because I always get my feelings carried away...I didn't even know what I did but I just realized it after a few seconds! Man! I am the most stupid vice-captain ever! Now...He's...He's..."_ her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking. She quickly went inside her bathroom and splashed some cold water unto her face and checked in her mirror if she looked alright and opened the door. It was someone unexpected; it was someone from the 1st division.

"Sumimasen, Hinamori-fuku taichō. But there will be an emergency meeting for both captain and vice-captain this instance."

"Hai, I'll leave immediately." Hinamori said and left.

In the first division, Genryuu stood there looking very serious and solemn. Then he started the meeting:

"Taichos and Fuku-taichos, I have called each and every one of you because I have an important announcement. Soul Society is still at war, Aizen Sousouke is still alive." Having heard of this everyone inside the room was surprised because they all knew how he died.

Flashback

It was raining that day and they were in an unknown place. Many shinigamis and Arrancar died fighting. Blood was shed all over the place and Hinamori was fighting alongside everybody else. Her enemy died when Aizen killed him himself. Hinamori shocked, stood there in front of Aizen. Aizen grinned at her and raised his hand to offer to her to come with him and leave everybody. Toushiro saw them and he shouted "Hinamori!" Hinamori got back to her senses and took out her zanpaktou, and she prepared herself for a fight. Aizen looked at her and saw that her eyes were filled with tears and her hands were shaking and blood bled out of her hands. Aizen approached her and Hinamori swinged her zanpaktou to Aizen but he stopped her attack by just simply touching it with his index finger. "Aizen-taicho! Why?! Why did you do these to us?! Why?!" Hinamori shouted as she lost control. She kept on attacking Aizen, knowing that she doesn't know right from wrong anymore. She scratched Aizen's face when he came near her and Aizen got mad. "Why, my dear Hinamori, are you deceiving me?" Aizen asked her with a serious face and touched Hinamori's arm and it started to bleed very fast. Hinamori shouted in pain but Aizen continued to torture her, next, he touched Hinamori's cheek and it cut a wound in her cheek. After that, she fainted in the ground due to so much blood loss. Aizen carried her and told one of his servants "We should bring her and have her for an experiment." Having heard of this, Toushiro got really mad. He told his zanpaktou "Sit in your frozen throne in the sky! Hyourinmaru!" and swinged Hyourinmaru to Aizen but Aizen dodged it. Toushiro continued to attack continuously and when he saw Aizen still grinning he got really pissed off. "Why are you so mad, Hitsugaya-taichō?" Aizen said, and this really made Toushiro angry. He called out "Bankai!" and he transformed into his bankai. He began to attack Aizen and when he cornered him he was so confident he would kill him but Inoue suddenly appeared and placed a shield in front of Aizen to shield him, Toushiro was surprised "Nani?" and he could see in the eyes of Inoue that she didn't really want to do this. Good thing Rukia was there and saved Toushiro from fighting her.

"Go on Hitsugaya-taichō! I'll try to distract her for awhile." Rukia said shielding her sword from Inoue.

"Thanks Kuchiki!" Toushiro said and desperately tried to find Hinamori and Aizen. He saw Rukia having a hard time to fight Inoue and vice versa, but Inoue accidentally hurt Rukia and Ichigo went there to save Rukia and Inoue as well. Ishida was there as well.

"Rukia-san!" Inoue said when she accidentally wounded her friend. Rukia fell unto the floor. She was going near her to cure her but then Ichigo interfered.

"Inoue...What have you done to Rukia? I thought she was your friend...Did Aizen also tell you to do this?" Ichigo said in a very serious face and tone which made Inoue scared and tried to say "N-no..." but she couldn't and tried to escape. Ichigo was supposed to go after her but then Ishida interfered again and blocked Ichigo.

"Ishida! I thought, you as a Quincy, isn't suppose to interfere with the jobs of a shinigami?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah...But this isn't a job of a shinigami alone. It is also my job to protect Inoue-san as a friend this time, not as a Quincy, but with the pride of a Quincy as well." Ishida said as he pushed his glasses down his nose. (Why does he always do that?! He looks so cool when he does that. Grr! I hate him! No, not really...But…)

"Please take care of Kuchiki-san for now, while I go find her and try to talk to her about all these." He added and left. Ichigo stayed there and hoped that instead of Inoue being the enemy she would be there to help them and heal the injured as well. Ishida has a very fast speed in moving so it won't be a problem for him to find her and he was right. He found her in an old house near the place. He approached her carefully hoping that she wouldn't notice his reiatsu but he was wrong and was noticed since he entered the place.

"Ishida-kun?" she said softly and stopped crying, she stood up and was ready for any battle. When Uryuu saw Inoue's face he softened a bit, because he saw those tear-stained cheeks and red eyes from crying.

"Don't worry, I am here to help." He said to reassure her. But Inoue didn't really trust him this time and stayed a few inches away from him.

"You don't know how it is hard for me this time." Inoue began.

"Yes, I actually know." Ishida said.

"I see." Inoue said then she ran to Uryuu and cried to him. Ishida was surprised at her actions and tried to comfort her. (Waahh!!Ishida can comfort girls?!)

"Ssshh...It's all alright now..." Uryuu said and they both sat down on the floor, "Now tell me why you came with Aizen." He said.

"I...I came to him because I thought...No...I was being a burden to everyone..."she said in a shaky voice.

"That isn't true Inoue-san! You're very helpful to everyone." Ishida said. But he saw Inoue faced down the floor and started crying, "Stop it Ishida-kun. Stop lying to me...I know very well that you, Abarai-kun, and Urahara-san and even everyone else thinks that I am not suitable in fighting because of my attitudes and my skills...I never even became useful to anyone not even once..." she said and stood up. Ishida stood up as well and was surprised that Inoue knew the truth (how sad!) about herself.

"Tsubaki!" she said and Ishida knew that she was prepared to fight and fight they did. Inoue wasn't the type anymore that when she is fighting she will just stand and command, she moves already and even has another weapon. Everytime she would launch an attack, Ishida would dodge it and she would dodge slowly the counterattacks of Ishida. A little while later, Inoue stopped attacking and Ishida asked "Why did you stop attacking?"

"Well...Aizen-san is calling me now..." she said and tried to escape that house. But Ishida caught her and said in a loud voice

"Stop this already Inoue-san! Yeah, so what Inoue-san? So what if you were a burden to everyone before? Before, yes you were weak and were a little bit burden in fighting because of you're attitude (Ouch! That hurts...If I were Inoue I'd stamp his foot and bite his shoulder.) But you were useful to us because you kept on defending us and fought on even though you knew that you weren't that strong as Rukia-san or even Chad. But now...When everyone's fighting to save you and you don't want to come back to us...You are really being a burden...You are..." then Inoue fell unto her knees crying...

"You are right Ishida-kun...I was being a burden to everyone up to now . . . But...But...But Kurosaki-kun is mad at me...And I'm so ashamed of myself because of what I did..." she said crying so hard while holding Ishida's cloak. Ishida knelt beside her and said "It's not important anymore Inoue-san, you can make it up to them this time." And stood up, he held out his hand and she took it, and they both left the house.

Meanwhile...

When Toushiro already found Hinamori, she lied motionless unto the floor. And saw Aizen beside her touching her hair.

"Why you?!" Toushiro said angrily and took out his zanpaktou and quickly changed into his bankai. He was about to attack him when suddenly Ichigo appeared.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" he said in a surprised tone.

"Yo Toushiro! Need a little help?"Ichigo said with a grin.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichō idiot. Well, you're going to deal with him huh?"

"You bet, get your girlfriend out of here already." Ichigo said.

"Girlfriend?! She isn't my girlfriend! Idiot! Just deal with him!" Toushiro said blushing furiously and took Hinamori away from that ugly scene.

Ichigo took out his zanpaktou and transformed into Bankai and kept on attacking Aizen, but he easily dodged it and he easily wounded Ichigo. By the time Ichigo was fatally wounded and pushed himself to go on, Aizen said to him a smile(He really is a cheerful person...)"Sayonara Kurosaki Ichigo..." and was about to kill him but suddenly a shield appeared in front of him and sent Aizen's attack into nothing. The both of them were surprised to see Inoue and Ishida coming at them.

"Aizen-san, you told me you wouldn't hurt anyone..." Inoue said in a firm voice and asked 2 of her "helpers" to heal Ichigo while keeping a steady and strong shield also.

"Why you guys..."Ichigo said remaining unto the floor with a surprised tone.

"I told you I'd get her back, well, just keep quiet there now and try to recover at full strength while I try to buy some time with him." Ishida said with a grin. Ichigo looked at Inoue and Inoue smiled weakly at him saying "I'll do my best Kurosaki-kun..."

After a few moments of being scratched by the Quincy, Aizen grew irritated and started to approach Inoue. Ishida saw this and accelerated his speed to get to the place of Inoue, he just bashed Ishida unto one side and pulled Inoue's shirt while Inoue maintained her concentration in healing and defending Ichigo.

"My, my, my Orihime-chan. When did you start to be disobedient and hardheaded?" Aizen said and looked at Ichigo and Ishida and said "After these people came along? Do you want to force me to do something rash that might hurt or accidentally kill someone you love?"

"You wouldn't want the risk of being weak and ever being a burden again, am I correct?" he added. Inoue looked at him in the eye and said to him with much more confidence

"No...I ain't a burden to anyone anymore. And if you try to hurt them, I'll do my best to defend them and stop you from hurting them." Aizen was so irritated at Inoue's actions that he began to strangle Inoue at the neck and crushed her right arm while Inoue was screaming and unable to breathe in pain. But she still managed to concentrate in healing Ichigo who was now at his limit in stopping himself to destroy the shield just to save Inoue.

"Inoue!" Ichigo shouted. And when Ishida stood up, one of Aizen's minions took care of him. And Aizen sliced an open and long wound in Orihime's broken arm and it bled (too violent...Well for me, it's still minor violence).

"And in the end, you were still a big burden to them, and you always will..."Aizen whispered in Inoue's ear and dropped her unto the ground.

Ichigo was now fully recovered that he managed to attack Aizen by stabbing his right shoulder, and while they were fighting, Inoue still managed to sit up and pushed herself beyond the limits to crawl and heal Ishida's wounds.

"Inoue-san..."Ishida said.

"Go and help Kurosaki-kun...Please..."Inoue said lying on the ground, crying.

When Ishida recovered, he helped Ichigo in injuring Aizen but in the last part it was Ichigo alone. He took on his Hollow mask and transformed into his Bankai and stabbed Aizen in his heart and Aizen died in front of everybody's eyes. . .

End of Flashback

"How did he survive?" Kenpachi asked.

"Nobody knows. Not even I, so in our actions right now, we must be alert in everything we do. Be on your guard." Genryuu said as his final statement and dismissed the captains and the vice-captains.

--

That night Hinamori couldn't sleep, because she was having a nightmare. In her nightmare was Aizen was torturing her. First he broke off both of her arms, and crushed her bones which made her whole body bleed and touched her cheeks as he strangled her to death. Hinamori woke up, her whole body sweaty and found herself crying. _I had that dream again... M-maybe, I should go outside for fresh air_ she thought and jumped unto her room's roof. She sat down and looked at the moon. _The moon is so big and so beautiful!_ Then she fell silent for a few seconds, and she started to hum that tune that got stuck in her head. _I...I don't know what to say or think anymore. Man! I'm so pathetic and useless!_ She thought while hugging her knees, crying.

"Oi..." Toushiro suddenly whispered in her ear which made Hinamori jump up in surprise.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Don't ever go surprising me like that again! How you captains could do like that to us vice-captains! You're so mean Shiro-chan!' Hinamori said protesting to what her childhood friend did to her.

"Sheesh, you're being dramatic again. Plus, staring at the moon during these nights is my hobby. Stop copying me." He said.

"Oh yeah, Hitsugaya-kun...What are you doing here anyway?"

"After what our Captain Commander said, we'd be rounding Seireitei in shifts."

"Oh...Then Hitsugaya-kun can you stay with me here for awhile?"

"Fine...Why are you here anyway? I thought you were getting rid of those eye bags starting last week." He said as they sat down.

"Well, I just had a nightmare so I went up here to get some fresh air..."

"Man...Really like a kid. So lemme see, what was your nightmare about?" he said to Hinamori which made Hinamori pout but then later she frowned, she hugged her knees again.

"Well...It was the time when Aizen...Aizen-taicho tortured me and said...And said something horrible to me." Having heard of this, Toushiro's fists clenched. Silence came past between them.

"Hey...Hitsugaya-kun...Do you think I am being a burden to you?" Hinamori asked quietly. Toushiro was surprised at her question and thought that this was what Aizen told her.

"No." he said flatly. And when Toushiro looked at Hinamori's face, she was crying. Hinamori jumped to Toushiro and said

"Arigato Shiro-chan..." and she continued to hum that sweet tune. Toushiro asked her (still hugging Hinamori...Uh-oh! Feelings... Ahem...Feelings?)

"You still remember that song Hinamori?" and he felt in his chest that she was nodding.

He tried to remember but couldn't. But he remembered Hinamori kept on singing the lines:

_Tears may come from your eyes_

_I'll wipe them away revealing the truth in a thousand lies_

_I'll protect you from whatever's making you cry_

_So you may come back to me, smiling_

_And we'll have each other forever _

Toushiro opened his eyes and saw Hinamori sleeping at his chest he whispered in her hair "Baka." And just let her stay there for a few more minutes as he enjoyed the time. (Toushiro! Waahh! I hope me and Hinamori would switch places! I am so jealous!)

Poshpuppy27: And that is the first chapter of my story! Sorry if it's a bit long. I was quite enjoying myself ya know? Okay and I'll let you see what the deleted parts of the story are when Toushiro was talking to Hinamori in the roof that night.

After Toushiro surprised Hinamori this is what truly happened.

After the surprising, they heard love background music with violins and even candled lights. Toushiro and Hinamori glanced at there backs to see who did it.

"Who's there?"Toushiro asked (while blushing a bit) and took out his zanpaktou to be prepared.

"Hey... I think we ruined their moment." A doll whispered to another one. Toushiro suddenly knew who they were; they were the modified souls from the real world: Ririn, Kon, Cloud, and Nova.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?" he said with veins popping up on his head. Ririn jumped down from their hiding place and said in front of Toushiro

"We're just helping you lovebirds to really enjoy love! Waahh!! So romantic! I'm so jealous!" Ririn said. This made the two of them blush, Hinamori said "Anu... Hitsugaya-kun...A little help please?" When Toushiro glance at his back he saw Ririn and Nova helping Hinamori change her clothes into a short yellow-colored kimono, of course Hinamori refused so they forced her to wear it.

"Oi! Dang it! Stop that!" Toushiro said angrily pulling the 2 dolls away from Hinamori and got Kon and Cloud. They began to attack him and he pulled one by one down to the ground and stepped on them without mercy.

"Shiro-chan..."Hinamori said utterly speechless with a sweat drop on her head. Then she realized a horrible truth.

"Shiro-chan! You're still playing with dolls?!" she said aloud pointing at Toushiro (who was really pissed off by the dolls). Toushiro was speechless for a second then Kon and the others started to laugh out so loud and got Toushiro really angry. He threw them all to the ground then jumped on them (How childish...But so cute!)

Afterwards, they all settled down with a confused Hinamori and an angry Toushiro. Toushiro explained to Hinamori about the dolls and Hinamori said "How cute!"

"Man! I can't believe you find them cute..." Toushiro said.

"Why we really are aren't we?" Ririn said and all of them agreed. Kon was looking at Hinamori and found her really cute and jumped to her calling her "Ne-san!" aiming for her...You know...

"Why you?! Stay back or I'll tear you to shreds!" Toushiro said after he caught Kon and looked at him in the eye. Kon was really sweating so hard. Kon was frozen inside an ice after Toushiro gave him a death glare.

Poshpuppy27: Well, that was the first part then after that Toushiro told them to go back and they escaped Toushiro's evil clutches (hahahaha!) and that was it. Hope you'll like the second chapter!


	2. Wrongs and Rights

"Cherry Blossoms"

Poshpuppy27: I didn't want you all to wait because maybe that's so rude of me. Well, I didn't update anymore. So here is the second chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Wrongs and Rights

The next day, Hinamori woke up feeling much better. _Waahh! I forgot! Hitsugaya-kun...Brought me back here last night..._ (Blushes.)_ I am really being a burden to him again. Yeah...What if?! What if they needed him that night and couldn't find him? What if they had an Arrancar there and Toushiro wasn't there and me? His excuse? Because I was with this crybaby who was talking about her little nightmare...Sigh...Aizen-taicho really is right._ She thought and now her mood changed, she became gloomily, she stood up and went to her office not even noticing her favorite spot, which is the Cherry tree.

Meanwhile...

Hitsugaya was having problems of his own. There were tons of paper works because he also took some of the 5th divisions' to help out Hinamori and because Matsumoto was having a drinking session with Kira and Renji again.

"Dang it Matsumoto! By the way, where is Hinamori? I hope she's alright." Toushiro mumbled to himself. He stopped working for awhile and just looked outside.

Matsumoto was about to enter her taichō's office when she saw the 3rd division's taichō entering the 5th divisions office. _I wonder what she will do to Hinamori..._ Matsumoto thought deeply.

Meanwhile...

Hinamori was so distracted from that thought that she stopped working and didn't notice the 3rd division's taichō entering her office. She was startled when she saw a blonde woman a bit taller than her with a very serious face like Hitsugaya and deep set blue eyes.

"Waahh! I'm so sorry not noticing you were there Anu...Taichō..." she said nervously bowing down very low.

"I am Suzuki Iwatami. Call me Iwatami-taichō." She said in a serious and not the kind type kind of voice.

"Sorry Iwatami-taichō, but why are you here? Are there any problems?" Hinamori asked nervously, her heart pounding.

"Go with me." She said quickly and they left. They saw a hollow in the woods and Suzuki instantly defeated it with one blow. Hinamori was stunned, and even Toushiro saw her and was very amused. _I am starting to like her attitude, not to mention her power._ He thought. When Hinamori was failed to do this she received humiliation secretly when Suzuki talked to her in a displeased voice.

"I am very disappointed in you, Hinamori-fuku taichō. I have read reports about you; they told me you did rash things when Aizen betrayed Seireitei. Really, being a vice-captain, would do that stupid thing? Being carried away by emotions and not fulfilling your responsibilities as a vice-captain! And you're fighting skills, you should improve them, you are easily beaten by anyone in here, if you really wanted to be a shinigami, better start acting like one!" Suzuki said in a firm face and left. Hinamori fell unto her knees, crying. _Stop crying you idiot! She's right you know. I know...I'll train secretly at night at some place they won't know."_ She said as she dried her tears, and there was someone from the 10th division who knocked in

"Hai?" Hinamori said in a shaky voice.

"Matsumoto-fuku taichō wanted to speak to you right away." He said.

"Hai, I'll be going after a few minutes. Arigato." She said a she cleaned herself up.

That night, she knocked in into the 10th division's office.

"Anu...Rangiku-fuku taichō, I am here already." Hinamori said pretending to sound cheerful, she was carrying tray of sake.

"Come in." It was a different voice. It was Hitsugaya. When she entered, surprisingly, there were no paper works in the table.

"Ah, Hinamori...Why are you here?" Hitsugaya asked in a bored tone.

"Well, Rangiku-san asked me to come here to talk about something." She said in a cheerful tone. Hitsugaya looked at her and she smiled back at him. Toushiro knew something was wrong, and then Suzuki entered the room without even knocking. Toushiro blushed a little, and Hinamori quickly knew what Toushiro was feeling for Suzuki.

"Hitsugaya-taichō, I am here to tell you about the report." She said handing over papers.

"Huh? Of course, arigato Iwatami-taichō." Toushiro said. Then he saw Suzuki glanced back and said

"I didn't know that either you or your vice-captain are drinking sake. I'm a bit disappointed. Well, see you tomorrow." Toushiro was crimson red because of embarrassment and looked angrily at Hinamori.

"Why did you bring that in here Hinamori?"

"Anu...Well, I thought Rangiku-san would like to drink something while we are talking, and I know that sake is her favorite drink."

"Didn't you know you cause me embarrassment in front of Iwatami-taichō?!" he said now shouting at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Hitsugaya-kun, I thought-"

"And there you go again with that "Hitsugaya-kun" or "Shiro-chan", dang it Hinamori! Don't you ever pay attention?"

"I am very sorry H-hitsugaya-taichō. " she said shaking and in anger Hitsugaya stood up and approached Hinamori, then accidentally, Hinamori lost balance (because she was going out of the room already) and spilled some sake on Hitsugaya which really made him angry.

"Hinamori..." he said in a really pissed off tone.

"I am so sorry Hitsugaya-taichō!" Hinamori said while she was wiping him with a towel but then Hitsugaya brushed her off unto one side which surprised Hinamori. She was already crying when Toushiro said coldly

"You really are being a burden to me, Hinamori. I can't even call you a fuku-taicho now. Iwatami is right; you really are a weak crybaby from the start. Get out of my office now!"

Hinamori kept on crying and got the tray and ran outside as fast as she could and when she saw Matsumoto, Matsumoto said

"What's wrong Hinamori?" but then Hinamori just ignored her and ran away. When Matsumoto entered the room, she found the room cold with an angry Toushiro.

"Taichō, what happened here?" Matsumoto asked.

"It's none of your business Matsumoto."

"It is, taichō, because I am your fuku-taicho. Now please tell me why Hinamori was crying." Toushiro sighed and told her the whole story and Matsumoto said

"My, my what a big mess!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Yeah...I know, but it was her fault really." He said in now a calm voice. He was really being childish at that time.

"Taichō, I know about your feelings for Iwatami-taichō. And I know Hinamori already knows it too." Matsumoto said which made Toushiro surprised.

"But that's not right taichō, what you did was very wrong. Didn't you here at the other day what Iwatami-taichō did to her? She humiliated her in front of public. (Wow! I thought she did that secretly…) And I already know Hinamori's attitude, and she expects that the only person whom she could lean on is you, taichō, but she proved herself wrong after what happened today. Now she is really hurt and depressed. I thought that you were childhood friends." Matsumoto added. Toushiro was silent and said to Matsumoto "I am going to the hot springs for awhile" and left.

In the hot springs, Toushiro relaxed himself and thought about the words he just said to Hinamori. _Great job, idiot. Now look what you did to the person who needs help from her friend. Dang! Sigh...Now I don't even have feelings for Iwatami already, I just now realize that she's not that kind. Actually, she's colder than Byakuya. Now, how do I say sorry to her?_ Toushiro thought to himself with rage in his heart.

Meanwhile...

Hinamori was in her room crying her heart aloud._ What a big mess I have found myself in! Now...Now...Now even Hitsugaya is mad at me... Then it's true, I am no good for anybody! And I will never be one forever! But I really need to get strong so I could change a little bit. But! Sigh..._ she thought and slept for a few minutes. When she woke up in the middle of the night, she hid her reiatsu and went out to find a hiding place to train herself. She was lucky, because she found an abandoned house wide enough to train on. Then she trained herself by first practicing her swordsmanship, and thenin the morning she would go back to her room and act as if nothing happened.

The next day, everyone was so worried about Hinamori because she had eye bags under her eyes which means she was sleeping late at night. Toushiro and Matsumoto thought she kept on crying last night that's why she grew those eye bags. Everything changed so quickly, days passed which meant more trouble for Seireitei. And everytime Toushiro and Hinamori would pass by each other they would do this

_Toushiro would look at Hinamori and Hinamori would look at his eyes in a guilty way and would look at them for a few minutes and would look down while saying "Hello, Hitsugaya-taichō." And walk away leaving a guilty Toushiro behind. _

Unfortunately, there was another big mess to be made.

One day, Matsumoto had an emergency meeting from Genryuu himself and she saw Hinamori and they talked for a short while

"Oh! Hinamori, how are you today?" Matsumoto said in an energetic tone.

"Ah! Rangiku-san, I am fine. Where are you going?" Hinamori asked in her cheerful tone.

"I have an emergency meeting with our Captain Commander. Hinamori, can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it Rangiku-san?"

"Can you help my taichō in his paper works for today? I already told him about it already."

"What?" Hinamori asked and looked hesitant for a moment.

"Please Hinamori!" she begged

"Fine...But please get back as quickly as you can."

"Thanks a million Hinamori!" Matsumoto said waving to Hinamori as she ran away.

She made her walking to the 10th division slow and thought to herself _Baka. Why didn't you just say you have other things to do?!_ As she walked.

Meanwhile...

"That idiotic Matsumoto! Why does she have to bring that topic again and why does she even have to invite that girl with me?! I'm not yet prepared" Toushiro said, mumbling to himself.

In front of the 10th division's office door stood Hinamori with her heart pounding, she just stared at the door for a few seconds and opened the door with hesitation.

"Sumimasen Hitsugaya-taichō" Hinamori said as she bowed and entered the room in a formal way.

"What do you need Hinamori?" Toushiro said in a quiet voice.

"Rangiku-fuku taichō asked me to help you with your paper works for the time being...W-while she is away in the m-meeting. "She said in a shaky voice.

"Okay, here are the paper works you need to do. Sit down here." Toushiro said as he pointed to another table a few inches away from his. They started to work quietly because the room was filled with tension and both are very hurt for the way they acted to each others actions.

Toushiro was very irritated because he was deciding to tell her "sorry" now or later. Then interrupting his thoughts Hinamori asked "What's wrong Hitsugaya-taichō?"

"Nothing." He flatly answered her.

"But your face seems to be irritated of something."

"I told you it's nothing so never mind."

"Is it me your irritated to? Do you want me to be replace by someone else like...Iwatami-taichō to help you; after all she is much better than me." After Hinamori said that, he was irritated again and blurted out

"Yeah it's you I am irritated at." Then he regretted for making that action. Hinamori was so hurt that she said "Please excuse me of my rudeness, Hitsugaya-taichō. But I suddenly remembered that...That...I-I have something to do." and she bowed to Toushiro and left the office.

"Baka. Why did I have to do that?" Toushiro asked himself.

So Toushiro promised himself that he was going to say sorry to Hinamori when he can have the chance. He followed Hinamori to her secret hiding place and watched her train.

"Baka Hinamori. You really are useless." Hinamori told herself that night. Then she clutched unto her sword tightly but before she could practiced with it a calm voice called out

"Baka, that's the wrong way of holding a sword."It was Hitsugaya.

"Hitsugaya-taichō! I am sorry..!" Hinamori quickly said in her closed eyes and when she opened them again Toushiro was already holding her hand with the sword.

"This is the right way to hold a sword." Hitsugaya told Hinamori who was now blushing a bit. Then Toushiro practiced with her and taught her the basic skills in fighting. Hinamori was quite nervous so everytime she made a mistake she said "I am sorry."

Then he told her to practice because she was getting better and for the first time since they fought, Hinamori smiled. They kept on practicing again, and after a few moments they sat down for a bit and rested.

Out of nowhere, Toushiro hugged Hinamori from the back and whispered into her ear in his calm voice

"The moon is so pretty tonight." Then Hitsugaya suddenly kissed Hinamori's neck a few times and Hinamori moaned because it tickled her. But when she got back to her senses, she was blushing furiously and said "Hitsugaya-taichō!" and jumped up. They just stood there with reddening faces and Hitsugaya said

"I am so sorry...I didn't know what came over me."

"No it's okay. O yasumi, Hitsugaya-taichō." Hinamori said and left.

Hinamori's P.O.V.

I thought he was mad at me because I got him embarrassed in front of his crush. That's stupid and strict Iwatami whatsoever. (Oh! Someone's jealous!) Then he would find my secret hide out and suddenly had the energy to train me. Then the next thing...He was...He was... (Blushing). I don't know what to feel anymore. Maybe it was better if I'm numb.

End of P.O.V.

The next morning, Toushiro was short-tempered as ever. He kept on glaring at everyone who stares at him and yelled to Matsumoto "Why didn't you help me with my paper works?!" or "You're so lazy Matsumoto!" Everyone didn't know what was the cause of this except (And they were really scared every time they will pass by his office) for Hinamori who was so distracted to do things and was depressed that day.

Then, an alarm was made to call an emergency meeting to all captains of the division. In the meeting...

"I have called you all here to make an announcement. Seireitei is still at war, and I have decided to send some of the captains in the real world."

Genryuu said.

"Why are we going to go to the real world? What for?" Ukitake asked.

"It is simply because we have to protect the humans from Aizen knowing that he isn't dead."Byakuya said.

"Exactly."Genryuu flatly said.

"Then who are the ones who will be sent there?" Mayuri asked with interest.

"Since Abarai-fuku taichō is already there with Rukia-san, I think we need 1 group that consists of 4 people."

"I'll appoint Hitsugaya-taichō of the 10th division while you, Mayuri-taichō, will keep track of them."Genryuu added.

Everyone agreed to Genryuu and dismissed all of them but left Hitsugaya-taichō

"Why have you chosen me, Captain Commander?" Toushiro asked.

"I have chosen you because I know you are the most experienced taichō in going to the real world. Please bring the same people but appoint them to further locations."

"Hai."And then Toushiro left.

Toushiro told Rangiku about this but she said

"But taichō, Yumichika and Ikkaku are both injured and are both recovering in the 4th division."

"Matsumoto, please inform Captain Commander about this." Toushiro said and sighed.

"Hai." Matsumoto said and left. While Matsumoto was gone he still remembered his problem with Hinamori and he made his promise that once he comes back he'll fix everything with her.

"Taichō, Captain Commander said that we go on ahead and after a few days, he'll find the 2 replacements." Matsumoto said.

Toushiro nodded and went to the roof of his office to think things about carefully while looking at the moon.

Poshpuppy27: Well, that was the end of my second chapter. I am so sorry if it is so short! This was so short because the next one will be longer than this.

Plushtoy Kon: Waahh! I miss ne-san already!!

Ririn: Who ne-san? Inoue, Rukia, Matsumoto, or Hinamori?

Plushtoy Kon: You make it sound like I am a 4 timer!

Ririn: Well, that is the truth. Isn't it Cloud and Nova?

Cloud and Nova: Yes, that is correct.

Plushtoy Kon: Well, you're just jealous Ririn because I don't like you!

Ririn: What?! I dare you say that again closer!

Plushtoy Kon: You are so jealou-! Waahh!

(Ririn stamps on Kon's head while Nova and Cloud grew big fat sweat drops on their heads.)

Poshpuppy27: Sorry, if I only updated now! It took me some days to finish this one because I told you I'll make this one longer! Plus I am so preoccupied with schoolwork! Well...I don't know if you like the story so please send me some reviews...Thanks!


	3. Being a somebody who isn't an anybody

"Cherry Blossoms"

Chapter 3: Being a somebody who isn't really an anybody…

The next day Hinamori woke up feeling confident, she said to herself yesterday _when I wake up the next day, I'll immediately go to Hitsugaya-kun and say sorry! Then I'll tell him something important...Heheheh! I'm really a bit nervous in doing this._ But nevertheless, she got up and wore a big smile on her face as she set out unto a new day. She walked by the Cherry tree and remembered what she did to Toushiro and blushed a bit _I should say sorry about that too._ When she got by the office, things didn't work out the way she planned it to.

"Hey Hitsuga-"she started to say cheerfully but she was cut off by a surprised person inside his office.

It was her most hated person in her whole life next to Aizen-taicho and some other people. But second to her death list (Whoa! Can't expect her to have one! So cool!). It was Suzuki Iwatami or whatever.

"Oh if it isn't you peachy." She said in a disgusted tone. Hinamori was so surprised and both annoyed she was forcing herself to stop saying words not to say if she wanted a fight.

"Peachy?" she asked her. (This is Hinamori).

"Yeah...That's what your name means right?" she added.

"Yeah...So?" she snapped back. Suzuki was surprised at her reaction.

"Don't "so" me! You still have to remember I'm a captain here." She snapped back.

"Hmm..." Hinamori replied in a not interested at that tone.

"What are you even doing here anyway?" she asked.

"If it's any business of yours" Hinamori began as she glared at Suzuki, "I am looking for Hitsugaya-kun."

"Well, for your information, he left on a mission with his fuku-taicho."

"Oh...Well...Hmm...What to do..." she began to think as she turned her back on the so-called taichō which made Suzuki really angry.

"Hey who do you think are you talking to?!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot you were there (she did really...)" Hinamori said resisting a laughter that was about to escape her.

"Are you really challenging me?!"

"You're the one who said it not me..." Hinamori shrugged as she said it.

Suzuki grabbed her zanpaktou and prepared herself for a battle. But then Hinamori snapped back again.

"I can't believe a taichō like you would act in a rash way like this. You are being carried away by your emotions. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. I am a bit disappointed in you Iwatami-taichō."

She left Suzuki dumbfounded by what she said with mouth hanging open. Hinamori left her there with a smile on her lips then she heard her

"Why you little! Who do you think you are to speak to me like that?! Pooh! You'll get your punishment!"

Meanwhile in the real world...

"Oh! Hitsugaya-taichō! Matsumoto fuku-taicho! Oh! What brings you here! This is a surprise!" Urahara said looking surprised (Not really...)

"Kisuke-san! Long time no see!" Matsumoto said happily. Toushiro stepped out of the opening and he was looking glum.

"What brings the both of you here in the real world?!" Urahara said as he motioned the both of them to sit down.

"Free loader-san! Can you please bring our guests tea and some snacks?!" Urahara said with a smile.

"Waahh! You have a free loader here Kisuke-san?" Matsumoto asked as her eyes lit up with excitement. Urahara just smiled and suddenly a guy with red hair and tattoos stepped forward wearing human clothes.

This sight made Matsumoto laugh so hard she kept on rolling unto the grounds while the guy stood there with a red face.

"Abarai-kun? You're the free-loader?" Matsumoto asked as she stopped and recovered from laughing. Renji nodded. And they all sat down as they drank their tea.

"So...What brings you the both of you here?" Urahara asked in a very serious tone.

"We were sent here by the Captain Commander." Toushiro said.

"Are there any problems Hitsugaya-taichō?" Renji asked.

"There is..." Urahara said.

"So...You already know about the problem?" Toushiro asked Urahara.

"Actually I don't" he said as he laughed, they all fell unto the ground-anime style.

"Hey! I was only joking. But please tell me the details Hitsugaya-taichō." Urahara said fanning himself.

"Aizen isn't dead yet and he is planning to take action. Where are the ryokas?" Toushiro asked. Urahara sighed and said "Kurosaki is still the same but he trains everyday by killing hollows, meanwhile his other friends are doing fine."

"Let's contact them" Matsumoto said.

Urahara called all the ryokas and they all sat down and Matsumoto told them the problem. Inoue shivered and avoided everyone's glances. Rukia touched her hand and told her "It's all right Inoue..."

"So what's our plan now Toushiro?" Ichigo asked Toushiro.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichō..."he said angrily to Ichigo but his voice trailed off as he remembered some memories.

"Taichō?" Matsumoto said and everybody stared at him.

"Ahem...For now let's be on guard and save people who are in trouble from the hollows and we'll get some information." He said.

"By the way Toushiro...How's your girlfriend?" Ichigo asked grinning. Matsumoto was smiling devilishly.

"Girlfriend?" Toushiro blushed in a surprised way as he said it.

"Waahh! How sweet! Toushiro-kun has a girlfriend!" Inoue exclaimed. All of them were shocked. Then Toushiro remembered Hinamori and the happenings in Soul Society then he blushed extremely to the highest level, but he frowned after a few seconds.

"She's doing fine...She's not my girlfriend...And it's Hitsugaya-taichō." He said as he became serious. Then they continued talking.

Back in Soul Society...

_I feel so alone here…I just wish that I didn't have that fight with Hitsugaya-kun…Now look at how everybody's staring at me. Man, I just wish that I could grab all of their eyes and just stab it with my sword. Sigh…_ Hinamori thought as she walked down the halls to the 1st division with Kira Izuru.

Before all of that, she was staring unto space when Kira said to her that the Captain Commander was calling for them in the 1st division for their mission, and for Hinamori, both a mission and a punishment.

"Hinamori fuku-taicho and Izuru fuku-taicho, I have called both of you here because of one reason…" Genryuu said.

"We were called here by you Captain Commander because of an important matter, a mission." Kira said.

"Yes." Genryuu said.

"What kind of mission Captain Commander?" Hinamori asked.

"This concern the same mission sent to Hitsugaya-taicho and Rangiku-fuku taicho. I will send the both of you to the real world and ask the both of you to assist the 2 of them there." Genryuu replied.

"Yes, Captain Commander." The both of them said. They were about to go back to prepare their trip for the real world when Genryuu asked Hinamori to stay for awhile.

"What is wrong Hinamori-san?" Genryuu asked in a concerned voice. Hinamori was surprised by his question.

"Nothing, Captain Commander" Hinamori replied, keeping her voice in a cool and calm state.

"I heard that you had a little bit quarrel with Iwatami-taicho." Genryuu said staring directly at Hinamori which made Hinamori blush in embarrassment.

"I am sorry about that, Captain Commander." Hinamori replied bowing her head.

"So as your punishment, I will ask you to separate with Izuru-fuku taicho in the real world and you will observe Karakura town in a few days alone, make sure you will not be noticed by the shinigamis there." Genryuu said. Hinamori bowed down and left with a mixed feeling of relief, worry, and fear. The 2 of them left quickly, only carrying their zanpaktou and their money.

In the real world…

Kira and Hinamori arrived at one alley and they went to Urahara's shop. Once there, they had their little reunion and they began to talk about…Well…Serious stuff…

"Hey, Urahara-san, Abarai-kun, everyone." Hinamori called out. Everybody stopped what were they doing and stared at her with a serious face.

"Nani?" Renji asked.

"Can you please not tell anyone that I've arrived here in the real world? Captain Commander asked me to observe Karakura town in a few days and to not be noticed by the shinigamis in here." Hinamori said.

"Well…If you put it that way, we'll keep it a secret. Right, everyone?" Urahara said and then all of the people nodded.

"But how will ne-san be unnoticed?" Ururu asked.

"Well, I saw it in a movie once, but the question is…How will she disguise herself?" Jinta suggested. Then everybody stared at Hinamori.

"I've got it!" Ururu exclaimed (Ya know with the bulb at the top side of her head…)

The next day…

"Good morning Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue greeted cheerfully and gave Ichigo a little wave when he entered.

"Good morning Inoue, Tatsuki." Ichigo greeted back and slid to his chair. Rukia approached him and they overheard Inoue and Tatsuki's conversation.

"Ne, Orihime, have you heard about the rumor that there will be a new student transferring around here?" Tatsuki said to her.

"Yeah, I wonder what kind of type that person is." Another friend of Orihime's joined in. While they were talking about the rumor, Rukia and Ichigo talked about something else.

"So where is Shorty and the others?" Ichigo asked while looking outside their classroom window.

"Hitsugaya-taicho and Rangiku-san are here in the school in the rooftop, while Renji is still in Kisuke-san's store, doing stuff." Rukia replied.

"Oh." Ichigo said then their class adviser went inside their classroom.

"Hai! Hai! Good morning class! Let's see…No one's absent, that's good, because you'll really regret if you were absent today. You have a new classmate today." Their class adviser said. Then a pigtailed, braided, black-haired girl with glasses that looked like she was only in middle school went inside.

"Everyone, this is your new classmate. And I don't know her name yet. Hahahaha!" Their class adviser said laughing. The class sweat dropped by her reaction.

"Well then, please introduce yourself." She added. Then the short girl (a little bit taller than Hitsugaya) bowed down and said in a soft voice:

"Hello everyone! I am…Hi…Hira…Hiranomi…Mimi! I hope we all get along!" The whole class whispered with excitement upon hearing this girl's voice.

"Hmm…This girl's voice seems so familiar…"Rukia began. Then Ichigo heard her.

"What do you mean by familiar? What? Have you seen her before?" Ichigo asked.

"Hmm…I don't know. Maybe it's because of her voice."

"Maybe not here in the real world, how about in Soul Society?"

"Hmmm…" was all Rukia had said. _I'll just try to talk to her later; she really seems familiar to me._ Rukia thought and she gazed outside their window and saw this blue and black spotted butterfly. At lunch time, Inoue's group went outside to talk to each other while Ichigo had a group of his own, but he separated with them to go with Rukia after she told him about his plan. While the both of them were finding Hiranomi, Mimi (or Momo, come on, only idiots wouldn't notice this.) went at the rooftop to eat her lunch alone and to check if there were any hollows. She hummed the same tune from Soul Society before which gave her memories and when she opened the door leading to the rooftop she shouted "Waahh! Time to eat already! I have sushi and-" She stopped in her dead tracks. Why? Because she saw this short, silver haired, light blue eyes which is looking at her. Silence came past over them.

"Anu… Ah! I am so sorry! I thought…There were no persons here!" Hinamori said bowing down her head.

"No, it's alright. Who are you anyway?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Uh…" Hinamori muttered and was looking at a different direction.

"Waahh!" Ichigo shouted as he stumbled upon Hinamori uh…Hiranomi (whatever.) and Rukia stumbled at the top of Ichigo. Of course, Hitsugaya sweat dropped. (They looked like a sandwich.)

"Um, I am so sorry!" Ichigo said to Hinamori as he helped her get up

"Oi Toushiro! What are you doing out here all alone?" Ichigo said with a grin.

"It's not Toushiro! It's Hitsu-!" but then he stopped when he saw Rukia and Ichigo pointing at Hiranomi.

"It's Hitsugaya-san." He finally muttered with a big fat vein at the top of his head. Hinamori as Hiranomi always found this so funny and accidentally laughed out loud and found after that 3 people was looking at her and was being suspicious of her.

"What's funny?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah! It's nothing...I'm sorry for laughing out so loud, I just thought.Of something funny." She said. Then Ichigo thought _Man, she is really weird._ After that the bell rang.

"We didn't get the chance to talk to Hiranomi today." Rukia said while walking with Ichigo.

"Yeah…"Ichigo said."I wonder where she is right now." He added.

In Hinamori Momo's case. . .

"Man! That was really close!" Hinamori said while in her shinigami form (she left her gigai with Inoue) and rounding off the city.

"But, it really does feel good to come back here with the people you like." She added. Then her cellphone (which has the color of red and a dangling Cherry blossom keychain, by the way) beeped and it reported that there was a hollow in the playground.

"What?!" she exclaimed as she saw a soul kid being chased by a hollow. She took out her zanpaktou and she began slicing the arm of the hollow, but the hollow had a special power- if the hollow let out a moan, it will hurt anyone because its sound waves are like little knives flying unto the air. The hollow moaned and before the kid even got injured Hinamori jumped and shielded the kid, injuring herself. Her cheek got scratched then she said

"Die!" and she jumped really high into the air and divided the Hollow's skull into 2 which left a blood shed in the playground but quickly disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Hinamori asked the kid who was still shaking and crying because of the incident.

"Yeah, you got scratched ne-san, are you alright?"

"Huh? This don't worry, I'm alright." Hinamori smiled and asked him

"Hey, I am going to do the soul burial on you okay?"

"S-soul Burial?" the boy asked with scared eyes.

"Yes, I'll be sending you to a place called the Soul Society. Soul Society is another name for heaven."

"Will I be able to see my parents again? They both became missing when our car was bumped by another car."

"Of course, say 'hi' to them for me okay?"

"Okay." Then with those parting words, Hinamori did the soul burial to the boy and the boy vanished. Then she felt some reiatsu and quickly escaped just behind the tree, because she suddenly weakened because she wasn't used to that kind of thing at all.

"Huh?! Where's the hollow then?" a voice asked. It was Ichigo's.

"I'm sure it was here." Another voice, it was Rukia's.

"Is it broke again or something?!"

"Shut up, let me get this straight." Rukia replied with a hint of impatience in her voice and began pushing some buttons.

"Well, since there are no hollows here…Let's get going." Rukia said while pulling Ichigo's ear.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Ichigo asked.

"What's weird?"

"Nothin…"

"Don't you say things like that! It pisses me off!" Rukia said stomping on Ichigo's face.

That night, Hinamori crept unto the window of Inoue's house to fetch her gigai. Unfortunately, Inoue saw 2 Hinamoris and she was confused (her face chibi with 2 spirals as her eyes).

"Huweh! Why are there 2 of you here? Is this an invasion?!" Inoue asked.

"No, gomenasai Inoue-san let me explain it to you in a second." Hinamori said as she placed her hand at Inoue's mouth to prevent her in making a commotion. And thus, she explained it all to Inoue (How lucky is she?)

"Wow! I see…Waahh!" Inoue started to say in her usual enthusiastic voice.

"What is it Inoue-san?" Hinamori asked suspiciously.

"It's all so cool! Think about it, you, going here undercover and hiding from everyone while nobody knows a thing and you're also fighting hollows! So cool!" she said as she plopped down the floor hugging her pillow.

"Ne, can I tell someone?" Inoue said smiling from her pillow.

"I'm sorry demo…No." Hinamori said gently urging Inoue to lie in her lap.

"Why?" Inoue said as she lie upon the lap of Hinamori, then Hinamori began to play with Inoue's hair.

"You can't tell it because it's my mission baka…"Hinamori said.

"Even to Toushiro-kun?"

"Well…Especially him…"

"Why? Because he's your boyfriend?"

"NO!! I WOULDN'T LIKE SOMEONE SHORTER THAN ME!"

"How about Rangiku-san?"

"Well, I guess…"

"Yatta!" Inoue said as Hinamori finally agreed. That night, Inoue kept on asking Hinamori a lot of questions, and while answering them, Hinamori didn't feel that good at the decision she made.

Next day, Hinamori woke up and left early with Inoue and together with Tatsuki. They passed by Hitsugaya and Rangiku who was pretending to be on their way to school. And at their little walk, Hinamori and Toushiro were both quiet.

"Ne, Toushiro-kun why are you so quiet?" Inoue asked with concern.

"Yeah, even you Hiranomi-chan." Rangiku asked with a little grin on her face. Then Hinamori felt a chill run down her spine (Wow, what a scary effect.)

"Umm… Gomenasai! I was just thinking of someone who reminds me of one of you here." Hiranomi said nervously looking at the ground while walking (She's gonna trip over something sooner or later…Tsk. Tsk.)

"Oh! Who might that be Hiranomi-chan?" Rangiku asked her with a devilish smile on her face. She fell silent for a few minutes then all of them looked (especially Hitsugaya) at her.

"It's a secret." Hiranomi finally said. Then Rangiku really smiled at her to the fullest, after looking at Hiranomi, she looked at Hitsugaya

"What are you looking at?" Hitsugaya asked in an irritated tone (Actually, anyone who will experience that from someone will really be irritated. How weird is she?!).

"Nothing…" Rangiku asked in a singing tone.

"Ne, who is that person Hiranomi-chan?" Inoue asked nervously. Then Hiranomi looked down with sad eyes, she didn't know that Hitsugaya was also watching her and he kept on a straight face.

"Well, me and that person kind of…Well, got into a big fight, we treated each other differently before. When I was about to say sorry to him, he left to um…Another place…To um…Meet his…Well, fate." Hiranomi said.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-kun here is also finding the same person." Rangiku said smiling while glancing back and forth of Hiranomi and Hitsugaya.

"Who?" Tatsuki and Inoue both asked at the same time.

"No one…"Hitsugaya said coldly.

"Aww, that' so unfair Hitsugaya-kun! Hiranomi told us so it's unfair for her if you don't tell us as well." Rangiku said.

"Fine. The person I am looking for…" Hitsugaya said. Everybody was excited with what he was about to say. Meanwhile, Hitsugaya can't bear to mention _that _person's name because of awful memories.

"Well, who?" Tatsuki-chan asked with impatience and annoyance. Unfortunately, Hitsugaya's cell phone rang which meant T-R-O-U-B-L-E. Hitsugaya and Rangiku looked at each other and they knew what it meant. Before Hitsugaya could even explain, Hiranomi's cell phone also rang then she jumped a little because she was startled. Hiranomi looked at Inoue with a nervous glance, then Hitsugaya looked at Hiranomi with suspicions as well, but Matsumoto just smiled at Hiranomi making Hiranomi nervous.

"Oh! A phone call, who's it from Hiranomi-chan?" Inoue asked and looked a helping glance at Hiranomi.

"Eeto…"Hiranomi said then she took out her cell phone, as she took it out Hitsugaya stared at it for a moment then looked at Hiranomi then back to Matsumoto.

"Oi, we have some important business to attend to. We've got a message that says that we have to do some errands for a meeting later. Well, see ya." Hitsugaya said as he looked at them then started to go.

"Well, bye Toushiro-kun!" Inoue said as she waves happily, Tatsuki also waved good bye.

"Goodbye Hitsugaya-kun, Rangiku-san." Hiranomi said quietly and smiled at the both of them. Again, Hitsugaya stared at her for a few minutes then started to go. Rangiku smiled at her taicho and started to follow him.

Poshpuppy27: Well, I know it's a boring chapter. I really made it boring so I can move unto the next one. Ha! I am so evil! Hahaha!

Well…Dot. Dot. Dot. Hahahaha! Ermm…Here's the part 2 of Kon's talk show with some new guests.

Plush toy Kon: Welcome once again to my talk show!

Haru Glory: Ah! Where are we?!

Plush toy Kon: Oi! You are one of our guests for today! Haru Glory, from Rave Masters!

Elie: Where am I? I was just taking a bath then I suddenly found my self here...My clothes?!

Plush toy Kon: Umm…Ermm…Elie-san from the same show. (blushes)

Elie: Where are my clothes?! Waahh!! (Unleashes her guns from somewhere behind then shoots down the whole place.)


	4. Revealing Masked Secrets

* * *

Chapter 4: Revealing Masked Secrets

While walking home, Hiranomi was thinking _Whew! I was so close to that one this morning! What…Did any one of them notice me? Ohh…_ then she began to hum that sweet tune again. She saw Rukia and Ichigo walking home from school. Rukia glared at Hiranomi which made her nervous and then Ichigo called out to her

"Yo Hiranomi! You walking home by yourself?"

"Um… Yeah…" Hiranomi said in a small voice. Then Ichigo knew how Rukia looked at Hiranomi then he said

"Stop looking at her like you want to eat her alive!"

"What the hell's your problem? Most people would run away from you because you look like you just killed 300 people!" Rukia said with annoyance.

"Anu, I have to go. Well, bye!" Hiranomi said cheerfully. Then they just looked at her as she walked down the street.

That afternoon, Hiranomi was sitting at the swing by the playground while humming the sweet tune. A shadow passed over behind her and said

"What are you doing here alone?" She jumped up from the swing, turned around, and saw Hitsugaya-kun with Rangiku a few steps behind him.

"Umm…Nothin', what a surprise! Hahaha. Ha?"She tried laughing. Hitsugaya sweat dropped and stared at her for a few minutes then said to her

"Be careful in going home…" and vanished like the wind with Rangiku.

"Yup, I will Shiro-chan." She managed to say when he was gone.

3 hours after Hitsugaya left, Hinamori left her gigai at some place and stayed at the swing at the playground. She sensed a very powerful reiatsu and her cellphone beeped.

Out of nowhere, an arrancar appeared and saw Hinamori looking at him and he smiled. Hinamori then saw a child running in front of her and caught that little boy who was crying.

The arrancar stepped down the ground then said

"Hey miss! What's your name?"

"What do you care? What's more important is what are you doing here?"

"Oh..Tough are you. I came here to collect that child."

"What are you, a collector?!" The arrancar sweat dropped when he heard this and said

"That's not the point."

"Who are you?" Hinamori asked as she drew out her sword and placed the boy at her back.

"I'm…Grimmjaw…An ex member of the Espada. Nice to meet you. And you are?"

"5th divisions' vice-captain, Hinamori Momo." Then when Grimmjaw started out for the kid, Hinamori told the kid

"Run!"

Then she shielded her sword from Grimmjaw's sword and saw him smiling. Then she pushed her sword and drew Grimmjaw back and then she said

"Art of Destruction no. 31…" then white lighting came out from her hand then pointed her hand to Grimmjaw but he just ducked his head and managed to avoid it.

"Is that the best you can do?"

Having heard of this, she wielded her sword and kept on attacking Grimmjaw but he just avoided her blows easily. She used Kido and her sword at the same time and finally made a scratch at Grimmjaw's face.

"That's good, but I think we need more inspiration." Then Grimmjaw flash stepped aiming for the kid, when Grimmjaw was about to hurt the kid, Hinamori shielded him with her sword then said to the kid

"Run!"

"But ne-chan...How about you?!" the kid asked crying. Hinamori drew more strength, blood came out from her hands. She called out her zanpaktou "Snap Tobiume!" Then a pink light came from her sword then her zanpaktou emerged, Grimmjaw flew at the sky. Hinamori charged after him and sent him 3 balls of pink fire. At the sky, Grimmjaw put on his hollow mask and charged at Hinamori, he stabbed Hinamori at her arm and a cry of pain and blood gushed out from her arm.

Continuous attacks followed, he slice long open wounds at Hinamori's back and at her chest. Blood gushed out more. She fell from the sky.

"Where's your courage now huh?!"Grimmjaw said as he kicked Hinamori many times and turned to see the child.

"More inspiration eh? Fine by me." He said then continued to walk to the child. Hinamori saw this in a blurred vision and clutched Grimmjaw's foot.

"Nani?!"

Meanwhile…

Rukia was at Ichigo's bedroom reading a book when her cellphone beeped. She quickly dashed out of his closet (which errs… Is her bedroom.) And motioned Ichigo to come out outside when Ichigo asked why she said while they were running

"Trouble and I have a bad feeling about this."

Back to the fight…

Grimmjaw saw this and stomped on her back many times painfully, blood came out from her mouth. Then Grimmjaw left her there and began for the kid, he pulled the crying kid up by his shirt. Then Hinamori stood up and stabbed Grimmjaw at his back.

Grimmjaw brushed the kid aside and kicked Hinamori down. She stood up again and said to the kid

"Run!" This time, the kid followed, crying.

They both flew up at the sky then Grimmjaw pushed down his hollow mask again and began to attack Hinamori. He used his zanpaktou and charged after her. More injuries to Hinamori, the more the blood gushes out. (I'm so addicted to this. Don't know why though.)

This time, she charged 5 balls of fire at Grimmjaw and used Kido at the same time. When Grimmjaw looked, Hinamori disappeared. He looked at his chest and saw blood, Hinamori was behind him.

With a sudden gush of anger, Grimmjaw stabbed Hinamori at her chest and went deeper, and deeper, and then pulled out his word. Many blood splurted out. She fell down from the sky again.

He picked her up from her hair then punched her while laughing. She could only see a blurred vision of him. He kicked her head many times and she was close to unconsciousness.

"Aizen-sama, will like this news..." she heard Grimmjaw say. Tears came from her eyes. Aizen. When he was about to stab Hinamori at her head (Sorry if it is too violent. And sorry for those who hate Hinamori, she didn't die here.) She heard

"Zangetsu!" and "Hyourinmaru!" Then she fell unconscious.

* * *

"Hina…" Mumbling sounds. "…are you…"Whispers. "…Alright?"Familiar voices. Pain. Concern. Fear. These were what Hinamori was feeling while she was lying down there.

She opened her eyes slowly. Pain. She can only see blurred images.

"Don't wake her up baka! She's still weak!" a familiar voice said. It was Inoue's.

Even though it was still painful, she cried. Warm tears came from her half-opened eyes and she smiled. Then she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

When she opened her eyes, surprisingly, they didn't hurt at all. She had her normal energy.

"She's awake! Ururu go tell everybody." A red headed boy said as he sat beside Hinamori, it was Jinta. Ururu ran outside the door. And she switched her body to the other side to face Jinta.

"Hey…Jinta-kun…How many days was I asleep?" Hinamori asked in a weak voice.

"Oh, you slept for 2 weeks now. Are you okay, ne-chan?" Jinta asked with a hint of concerned voice. Hinamori's eyes widened. _2 weeks?!_ She thought. _How much has happened since then?!_

Footsteps.

"Oi! Are you..!" It was Ichigo.

POW! (I know it's corny…Maybe I ate a lot of corn! Jokes! Hahahaha!)

"Ouch! What did you do that for?!" Ichigo said with tears from his eyes. Then, a small girl appeared behind him. It was Rukia.

"Baka! She just woke up! Then you go here speaking loudly! Are you really that stupid?"

Hinamori began to smile at this sight (actually, anybody would.). Suddenly her smile disappeared, _the kid!_ She thought. She sat up, she grimaced as she felt all the pain came back to her.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" Ichigo said as he came next to Hinamori to help her.

She gasped for breath. Rukia called Inoue (What's that? Is this a hospital?!)

"Lie down and rest first." A cold voice said.

"Stop being so childish Hinamori." He added. Then he entered the room, it was Hitsugaya. Hinamori stopped resisting at once and sat there, motionless with watery eyes.

"Hinamori-chan? Are you alright now?" Inoue said as she knelt next to her. Hinamori suddenly blushed in embarrassment because many people were taking care of her, even those who didn't know her.

"I'm fine already. Thanks a lot, Orihime-chan!" Hinamori said and smiled weakly at Inoue.

"What?! You know each other Inoue?" Ichigo suddenly asked. Everybody in the room sweat dropped. Matsumoto suddenly entered and smiled at Hinamori. Hinamori felt a shiver run down her neck (What kind of smile was that? How scary!)

"Ne, guys should we leave Hinamori to rest alone?!" Matsumoto said in an evil voice (3 words: Ha. Ha. Ha!) Then Matsumoto looked at Inoue and smiled devilishly (Inoue sweat dropped at this.)

"Minna, I think we should leave Hinamori-chan alone to rest." Inoue said pretending to smile. Then, Hinamori started to panic

"Anu…Where….How's….the kid?" Hinamori said as calmly as she could. Everybody stared at her and smiled. Then Rukia went out of the room and after a few minutes she came back with the child Hinamori was protecting 2 weeks ago. Hinamori got out of bed and sat properly with the others, grimacing but ignoring the pain, and gasping for breath.

"Hey, are you alright already? Why aren't you in Soul Society yet? Are you…" Hinamori started but she stopped.

"Done with what are you looking for?" Hinamori continued. Then the kid began to cry.

"I already found my parents, and I asked them to go on without me, I was…Waiting for ne-chan to heal! Waahh!" (Oh! How sweet!). Now, Hinamori was embarrassed to the max! He he! Good thing…

"I think we should leave them be. Let's go have some tea." Matsumoto suggested as she started for the door. Ichigo was forced to leave because Rukia was pulling him outside while Inoue happily followed. Hitsugaya started for the door but then...dot. Dot. Dot.

"Taicho, you need to stay there for awhile and...You know…Take care of them first." Matsumoto said as she smiled devilishly when she poked her head through the door then she closed it and quickly locked it. Hitsugaya stood there dumbfounded (Actually he decided whether he would kick the door down or not, and he decided not to.)

Hitsugaya finally realized that he couldn't do anything (Well…There is a window in that room.) So he just sat there. Hinamori and the kid stared at Hitsugaya.

"What?!" Hitsugaya asked in an impatient tone.

"Come on! Make with the drama! Pretend I'm not here!" Hitsugaya said with pink shades in his cheeks. Suddenly, Hinamori giggled. Then the kid started laughing as well.

"What?! What's funny?" Hitsugaya asked with a red face. Even though he sounded angry he missed Hinamori's laugh.

"Nothing Hitsugaya-kun…I-I mean Hitsugaya-taicho-"Hinamori began then she fell silent. Hearing those words, the two of them remembered what happened at Soul Society and the pain returned to the both of them.

"Are you alright ne-chan?!" the kid asked. Hinamori was beginning to be short of breathing she said

"Nothing…Hey, I don't want you to miss your parents anymore. So…" Then the kid stood up and went to Hitsugaya.

"I understand. Ja ne, ne-chan." The kid said then Hitsugaya...Ya know...Did his job. Alas, Hinamori fainted. She couldn't bear the pain anymore, good thing Hitsugaya was there.

After a few moments, that evening, they gathered at Urahara's house to have celebration slash meeting. Matsumoto said that she, Hinamori, and Inoue would be late. Here's what happened earlier…

"Okay, we'll all meet at Urahara-san's place this evening." Ichigo finally said. All of them nodded. Then Matsumoto raised her arm

"What's wrong Rangiku-san?" Ichigo asked nervously.

"I, Hinamori-chan, and Orihime-chan would be coming a little bit late today." Having heard of this, Hinamori looked at Matsumoto surprisingly. But Rangiku smiled devilishly. (With an evil villain background music please.)

And thus… (I sound like a textbook!)

"Where are they?" Ichigo glanced impatiently at his watch which says 6:53 pm. A foot landed on his face. Pain.

"Don't rush idiot." Rukia said simply. Ichigo couldn't stand up because her heavy foot was on his face. Then, he heard a familiar sound. Running towards them (actually to Rukia) Guess who it was...Dot…?

"Ne-chan!" A plush toy came jumping at Rukia but Rukia gracefully avoided the plush toy and slumped it down to Ichigo's face.

"Idiots…"Rukia muttered as she walked away. She left behind a face to face plush toy Kon and Ichigo. Ichigo picked up Kon then threw him down and walked away.

"You'll die soon Ichigo!" Kon shouted then laughed. Ichigo looked at Kon with a you'll-die-first-if-you-don't-shut-up look. Then Kon pretended to die.

Minutes after, they heard Inoue shouted while running

"Minna-san! We're sorry if we're late!!" Then Uryuu muttered

"It's about time." Then, having heard of Inoue's voice, Kon was alive again and returned to his normal energy. He became more energetic when he saw Matsumoto carrying their dinner.

"Aaah!! I'm in paradise-Huweh!" Kon said as he was stamped off by almost everybody inside Urahara's shop. (I actually…kind of…pity him…?)

That night, they all entered the room and began to eat. Suddenly, Urahara noticed something.

"Ne, minna…Where's Hinamori-san?" Then whispers followed. Matsumoto, of course, smiled devilishly, which made everybody sweat dropped.

"Hinamori-chan? Well...Ho! Ho! Ho!" Matsumoto began to laugh. Her laugh sent Inoue a shiver down her spine (What a scary woman…)

"Anu…" a whisper said. They looked at the back corner of the room and stood there was the most kawaii person they ever met.

There stood Hinamori next to the door. She had her hair wrapped in a bun (like she usually does.) Then she wore a yellow blouse and a yellow skirt (Like in the ending of bleach with the song: Tsumasaki…something?!).Then she was holding a plastic with 3 bottles of juice.

"Minna-san! Sorry if I was late, Rangiku-san asked me to buy the drinks while she bought dinner." Hinamori said as she smiled and placed the bottles one by one at the table while Ururu brought out the cups.

"Anu...Excuse me, but who are you?!" Ichigo asked. Again, everybody sweat dropped then Rukia punched Ichigo on his head very hard.

"Really...You are an idiot. You don't recognize her Kurosaki?" Uryuu said as he drank his well…Drink. After what Uryuu had said Ichigo really looked hard on her.

"Aaah! Hiranomi-san?!" Ichigo said. That really hit the spot, Rukia couldn't bear this much longer, she hit Ichigo an empty (plastic!) bottle on his head.

"Look at her closer! And try to feel her!" Rukia shouted.

"Aaah! Wait…Who are you?" Ichigo asked as he finally gave up. Everybody sighed when they finished eating and went to business. Hitsugaya suddenly appeared

"She's Hinamori Momo, vice-captain of the 5th squad." Then, everybody stared at Hitsugaya because there was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Wait…You mean...All of you knew that Hiranomi and Hinamori was only one?!" Ichigo asked in amazement.

"You really didn't notice anything strange about her huh?" Uryuu asked while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah…Well, I was wondering why Rukia was so interested in her."

"That's why she is interested in her…"

"HUH?! Hinamori's a shinigami?!" Ichigo suddenly said. (What a delayed reaction!)

"Hahahaha! Ichigo! BAKA!" Kon said while laughing. Of course, Ichigo picked Kon up by Kon's face then threw Kon outside the open window.

"How did you all know?" Ichigo asked with annoyance.

"Actually, me and Sado-san knew that she wasn't a normal person by the way she acts. She's too quiet and she acts weird from most of the time." Uryuu explained.

"Jah…How about Inoue?!" Ichigo asked. Inoue smiled then she giggled.

"Well, she entered my room with her gigai. So I was confused then thought 'Is this an invasion?!'"She started to explain. Then everybody fell down-anime style about the last part.

"Then I asked her about that, afterwards she explained it to me and asked me to keep it a secret."

"Well, idiots would be idiots..." Urahara explained. Then everybody laughed. (You know, I was affected by what Urahara said. Ouch!)

"How about you Rangiku-san? Eehh?! Where's Toushiro?" Ichigo asked. Then everybody noticed Hitsugaya wasn't there anymore. Hinamori frowned, and then Rangiku sighed.

"Well…I have my own clues to see if she was Hinamori or not" Rangiku said as she smiled. Hinamori began to stare off into space.

* * *

**Poshpuppy27: Well…How did you like it so far?! I'm so excited! More exciting things would come! Ha! Dot. Dot. Dot.**

**Plush toy Kon: I'm sorry about what happened earlier.**

**Elie: Yah! (Giggles.) Me too, sorry about letting you have a few holes in your body.**

**(Kon looks down at his body and saw holes, good thing Ishida was there to fix them.)**

**Plush toy Kon: Moving on…Ahem… I'll start to interview you now.**

**Elie: Hai, hai! (Giggles again.)**

**Plush toy Kon: Do you like Haru?!**

**Poshpuppy27: Ouch! Nice question! Maybe Kon'll have more holes in his body or with no more head! Ha! Jokes…**


	5. An Unexpected Turn in da Wheel of Destin

**Poshpuppy27: I know you all hate me but..Please Read and Review!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Unexpected Turn in the Wheel of Destiny

The next day, Hinamori woke up, feeling depressed. She dressed up slowly, and left Inoue's house at a very early time. These past few days seemed to depress her more. Because these days, it was like Hitsugaya wasn't like Hitsugaya. When, they were in school, every time they saw each other, Hitsugaya avoided Hinamori. And when their eyes would accidentally meet, Hitsugaya will leave her a cold stare then he avoided her gaze. That afternoon, close to dawn, Hinamori was going to Urahara's shop again for another "meeting". She was very kawaii as usual, she was wearing her hair down with a pink head band, and then she was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt with a ribbon at the middle, a button down long sleeved blouse which was made of cotton. Her skirt was a mini white (which just reached a few inches above her knees) with a strawberry print at the one corner (her skirt was like layered? Somethin' like that…) and white sandals.

_Why is Hitsugaya-kun like that? Did I do something again? Or is it still about the things that happened between us when we were still in Soul Society? Sigh…_ Hinamori thought unhappily as she walked down the dark street. A shadow moved with her down the street, but the shadow moved fast. Hinamori didn't seem to notice and continued to walk down the street, the shadow moved again quickly. This time, Hinamori walked faster thinking it was just somebody hurrying. The shadow moved faster, then she separated herself from her gigai and told her gigai to run, but before she could run the hollow appeared before her.

"Abunai!" Hinamori shouted as she pushed her gigai away and she was slightly scratched from the hollow's entrance.

"Hinamori-san! Are you alright?" the gigai asked her. Hinamori yelped a little because of the pain and she tightly squeezed her shoulder. While they were there, the hollow suddenly took the screaming gigai of Hinamori.

"Put her down!" Hinamori shouted as she chopped down the shoulder of the hollow (Hooray!). The hollow quickly released the gigai and shouted in pain. The hollow had little strength left and kicked Hinamori; the gigai ran desperately for Hinamori. Hinamori quickly got up, and shielded her sword to protect her gigai.

"When I stab the hollow and it's still alive…I want you to run for it okay?" Hinamori said in a firm voice.

"But…How about you?!" the gigai asked hesitated.

"Please…I don't want _it _to happen again." Hinamori said to her with watery eyes. The gigai looked offended, but she nodded. At the time the hollow regained its normal energy, Hinamori charged at the hollow then the gigai ran.

"Yes!" Hinamori shouted in triumph. But something went wrong, the hollow vanished quickly. And it returned with 2 of its forms, the other hollow caught the gigai and the other one caught Hinamori. Soon after, the hollow multiplied itself to a dozen. Hinamori escaped and began killing the hollows but a few minutes later she weakened quickly. _What's happening to me? Why is my body so different from before?_ She thought as she killed the hollows one by one. The hollows kept on multiplying and no sooner, her body kept on weakening, as of draining all her energy as she swing her sword back and forth.

She heard someone screamed, and she saw her gigai caught by the same hollow. Then she felt the hollow's arms grab her from her waist. She struggled to escape, but she couldn't because she was now weakening from before. She was about to faint, because everything was going blurry and she was dizzy.

"Hinamori! Are you alright?!" a familiar voice said. Deep, childish at times, and hard to forget kind of voice: it was Hitsugaya. She kept herself awake, and she struggled and squirmed to escape. With the help of Hitsugaya (who sliced the arm which held Hinamori) she managed to escape. Next, with the remaining energy she had, she helped her gigai and Hitsugaya finished the hollow off.

"The hollows are getting more and more powerful…" Hitsugaya said absentmindedly as he tinkered with his cellphone. Hinamori had strength left to unite herself with her gigai. But, she fell down the ground because she had no more strength left. Hitsugaya carried her with one arm under her waist and the other under her legs, while Hinamori was holding around Hitsugaya's neck as they jumped on the roof of the houses they came past to; they were going back to Inoue's house.

Once there, nobody was home. And it was getting dark, for them to be left alone at a house… (Bwahahahaha! (Evil Laugh))

"Arigato Hitsugaya-kun…errs…I mean Hitsugaya-taicho." Hinamori said as she blushed lightly when Hitsugaya placed her down gently.

"Nobody's home?! Darn that Matsumoto! Where is she when you need her?!" Hitsugaya said mumbling to himself. Hinamori smiled at this sight, she missed the simple innocence of Hitsugaya sometimes. She closed her eyes for a few minutes to regain her energy, in case something happened.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori-fuku taicho, so nice of you to drop by." The man in the big television said. It was the old geezer, Captain Commander.

"Captain Commander, are there news for us to hear?" Hitsugaya said. Hinamori stood up and faced the Captain Commander.

"First of all, behalf of the Bureau of Technology would like to say sorry to Hinamori- fuku taicho for not informing her that she can release her limit.(am I correct?GOMENASAI!!) " Captain Commander said quietly. Hinamori was surprised.

"Ano…Eeto…It's alright, Captain Commander. It's partly also my fault, because I didn't ask for any information." Hinamori said as she smiled weakly.

"Next topic: A powerful wave signal caused the temporarily miscommunications between the soul society and the real world. We will still investigate about this. And Hitsugaya-taicho.One more thing…"

Hitsugaya looked at him with keen eyes. (He's so cool when like this! That's why I absolutely LOVE HIM! Ahem….Sorry…)

"Be careful, and be on your guard. Also, it's nice to see you're very concerned about your team mates." Captain Commander said while smiling slightly. Hitsugaya blushed slightly when Captain Commander raised his eyebrows to Hinamori (who was looking at her shoes at that moment. Is she listening or what?!). Then the television turned itself off.

Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori who was startled a bit because Hitsugaya looked at her. (I would definitely be head over heels by that!! Waah!)

"You should probably get some rest…" Hitsugaya said coldly. Hinamori was frowning and suddenly blurted out

"Why are you treating me like this?!" Hitsugaya who was surprised by what she said, turned to looked at her then said

"Treating you like what?"

"That! You're always acting so coldly in front of me. I'm confused why…"

"You don't have to know." He said coldly. Then when he turned her back around her, Hinamori suddenly touched Hitsugaya's hand and said "Wait!" then she suddenly weakened.

"I told you to rest." Hitsugaya said simply. Hinamori's body shook suddenly as if she was in a cold place then Hitsugaya grabbed her hand. _His hand is so warm._ Hinamori thought.

"Tell me...Please…I beg you." Hinamori whispered. They were still holding each others hands. Hitsugaya, who was suddenly aware of it, released her hand. At that time, Hinamori's body totally weakened to the max, Hinamori fell down the floor and Hitsugaya fell with her because he suddenly held Hinamori and then he lost balance. They were in that position as before, and memories came to Hitsugaya again.

"Hitsugaya-kun…Please tell me why are you acting this way?" Hinamori said, crying. Hitsugaya looked at her in pity, but then anger rose inside him when he remembered the things that happened in Soul Society and what happened to her.

"Hitsugaya-kun I-"

"Hinamori! Fine! Do you want to know why?! It's because you aren't taking care of yourself! You're too reckless! I'm worried sick about what happened to you! I thought I was going to lose you at that time! You know the pain of losing someone right?! Well, what about me?! Do you know what'll happen to me if _I lose you_?! I don't know what I will do! If you're going to do something reckless again, think of someone who cares of you a lot! Darn!" Hitsugaya exclaimed as he interrupted Hinamori (were saliva also sprayed at Hinamori's face by Hitsugaya? I don't know whether should I be disgusted or not.)

Hinamori was dumbfounded, she couldn't think of the words to say (and they were still in that position).

-Hinamori's P.O.V.-

I didn't know Hitsugaya-kun cared about me this big (Actually, she was the only one who didn't know). I…I feel so ashamed. But what about Iwatami-taicho? I thought he had feelings for her. Now, I'm confused. I'm really happy about this…But…

-End of P.O.V-

Hinamori raised her head a bit while her face in anger, now their faces was about 1 cm apart. They blushed furiously and then!

"…Well, I hope you'll all like wha-" Inoue said then she stopped dead in her tracks. She looked at the scene: Hitsugaya on top of Hinamori with their faces 1 cm apart plus they're both blushing. And they're both sweating.

"Inoue-chan, what's wrong?!" Matsumoto said then she also stopped dead in her tracks. The both of them stood there with their mouths open. Then Hitsugaya and Hinamori blushed even more.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry….For us interrupting…something…ahem" Inoue said as she bowed low and shut the door shut. Hitsugaya stood up with a very red face, and Hinamori tried to stand up but her body weakened again. She just sat there for awhile.

"You should...Ahem…Get some rest." Hitsugaya told Hinamori then left through the window. Hinamori heard some voices outside the door. She stood up then she opened the door.

"Ah Hinamori-chan! Are you…ahem…done?" Matsumoto said nervously. Hinamori could see Inoue was busy distracting Ichigo and the others. Hinamori coughed and then she said

"Done? Oh…You mean awhile ago? No, sorry Rangiku-san, but what you saw isn't what you think. I think I'll be resting at Inoue's room for awhile. Excuse me."

Matsumoto sighed wearily and he invited the others to come in. She understood their situation and she knew that they didn't.

After eating, Inoue told Ichigo and the others what they saw before. Ichigo couldn't quite comprehend.

"Who resembles Hinamori-chan quite a lot here?" Matsumoto suddenly asked loudly. All of them looked at Inoue and then Ichigo pushed her to Rangiku.

"Inoue-chan? Well...Kind of, if she's not that angry." Matsumoto said. Then she asked who resembled Toushiro the most (Of course, no one! He's too perfect!)

"Well…This one's too hard, let's describe him first." Rukia suggested. Everybody agreed.

"First of all…He's short. Well...Shorter than Rukia." Ichigo said. Everybody glared at him. Then Rukia kicked him in the face then smacked his face down the floor. (How violent!)

"Ahem…Let's try to be serious. Shall we?" Uryuu suggested. All nodded in agreement.

"He hates to be called a shorty, a kid, and a midget." Matsumoto began.

"He's smart and very careful. Quite powerful too." Inoue said.

"He likes to do something cool with his eyes. Like a trademark or something." Chad also said.

"MMMF….mmmmmfffff….mummfy...mfmfmfmfmfmfmfmf!" Ichigo said. Everybody said "HUH?!" Then Rukia pulled Ichigo's hair then his head was no longer stuck down the floor.

"And he's annoying sometimes when he corrects me about something." Ichigo said glaring at Ishida. All of them looked at Ishida then they all whispered.

"All right! Ishida-kun, please come here and face Inoue in front." Matsumoto said smiling devilishly. Ishida went in front and now, he and Inoue were face-to-face.

Inoue blushed a little bit; Uryuu raised one eyebrow because of his interest. Out of nowhere, Matsumoto pushed Ishida down very hard, so he was on top of Inoue.

All of them stared in astonishment.

"Ano…Rangiku-san, this is a bit uncomfortable." Ishida said not looking at Inoue. Inoue still managed to nod. They were now both blushing.

"Be quiet first! You're portraying them right? You two, look at each other! Inoue-chan, I want you to raise your head a little, and separate your faces for about 1 cm apart." Matsumoto ordered. They both did that. Now they were both sweating. And blushing to the fullest as well.

"So they looked like that." Matsumoto said smiling widely. The group behind her was whispering. Even without Rangiku telling them, they both stood up and went back to their table.

"How did you feel Inoue? Are you alright?" Rukia asked. Inoue smiled but was still blushing.

"I don't now why Kuchiki-san, but my lips are burning hot." Inoue said while blushing. Rukia looked at her, puzzled. Suddenly, Inoue glanced at Ichigo, who was staring at her. Inoue felt her face heat up.

"ANO! I...I should be going now...Hahahahaha…Excuse me...and Goodbye!" Inoue stammered nervously and then she bowed. All of them looked nonplussed and stared at her in silence.

Just as Inoue was going to open the door, Ishida called out "Excuse me, Inoue-san. But right now, we are staying inside _your _house right?" Inoue stopped dead in her tracks. Her face heated up to its fullest (she looked like a tomato) and then she suddenly laughed.

"Uh…Hahahahaha! Yes! I know that we were in _my _house, I was just kidding! (They all sweat dropped) I was actually going to buy…Some cake! Yep! Some cake! Ja ne" Inoue said nervously. Inoue dashed through the front door leaving surprised faces behind.

"What happened to Orihime-chan?" Rangiku asked as she drank her sake. All of them shrugged.

"Oh dear, it's getting late. It's dark already; shouldn't someone accompany her before she left?" Rangiku added. All of their eyes widened. Just as Ishida was going to volunteer to accompany her, Rukia kicked Ichigo hard, and then Ichigo stumbled through the front door, breaking it.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL! RUKIA THAT IS SERIOUSLY GETTING ANNOYING!" Ichigo yelled, irritated. Rukia stuffed a pillowcase inside Ichigo's mouth.

"Shut up Ichigo. Go after Inoue and accompany her. Who knows what could've happened to her" Rukia ordered. Ichigo scowled at Rukia at first but then sighed and then stood up, nodded, and then ran.

Ishida shook his head, and stared at the moon outside the window. _Yes, who knows what would happen from now on? _He thought.

Meanwhile…

Hinamori sat on the floor, hugging her knees as she cried quietly in one corner. She didn't care about the pain her body was currently experiencing, because emotionally, she was experiencing a much deeper and greater pain.

-Hinamori's P.O.V-

Hitsugaya baka! Hitsugaya baka! He's so mean! Yet he still cares about me…Sniff…Now I feel that it's entirely my fault. But how could that be? I was only acting what my instinct tell me to act…Sob Sob…He was so mean to me back at the Soul Society…Cries…Yet now h-he tells me t-that he c-cares about me and is scared i-if he loses m-me…Sob Sniff…What a-about the times he y-yelled at me when I embarrassed him in f-front of his precious _Iwatami-taicho_…Cries harder..He was so cold to me…Then he left me…Sniff…Now he tells me all that crap!Cries…I don't k-know how to r-react anymore…Cries harder…Sob Sob…Sniff…I…I…I_ hate _him…

-End of P.O.V-

After that, Hinamori cried herself to sleep, she didn't care that she slept on the cold, hard, floor. She thought that it matches how she feels.

At the roof…

Hitsugaya stared at the moon absentmindedly. He could here the loud laughs coming from the room where Rangiku and the others were and he could also here the faint sobs and sniffs of Hinamori. He sighed wearily and passed his hand through his hair. It was all becoming a little too much for him. He doesn't even know if he could endure it.

-Hitsugaya's P.O.V-

I did again. Great. I yelled at her again. I was _supposed _to protect her! Damn it! How did things turn out like this?!...Sigh… I promised myself that I would apologize to her when I will come back from the mission…She even came to the mission with me…But still…Damn it! Damn it all!

-End of P.O.V-

After that, Hitsugaya was angry with everybody…Even with his own self. (Geez...What the hell happened? They're all down! What? They'll all be emo? Sulking and depressed all the time…No offense to emos though…I understand them…Sometimes, we have the same reasons why we hate the world. But I'm not one of them…Oops...Sorry)

Meanwhile in Inoue's situation…

"Gah! I can't handle this! Darn face! Stupid Inoue! Why do I blush all the time?! I mean...I do like…Kurosaki-kun…So why--"Inoue muttered as she walked briskly. Suddenly, a voice said "Why did you call me?" Inoue gave a little yelp because she was startled, she looked at her back. She was horrified and embarrassed at the same time. Her face heated up again, making her look like a tomato. Wanna know why? The voice came from none other than Kurosaki Ichigo.

"What's with that face? Not happy to see me huh?" Ichigo casually said as he slipped his hands in his pockets. Inoue shook her head, wagging it like a dog, and until it gave her a headache.

"You look like a dog" Ichigo chuckled. Inoue became even redder.

"Uh…No Kurosaki-kun! I'm happy to see you! Hahaha….Umm…Did you...By any chance...Hear what I was mumbling awhile ago?" Inoue asked nervously as she connected her forefingers together (Umm…Like the habit of Hyuuga Hinata from Naruto when she's talking to Naruto)

"No. Why? But I heard you mention my name" Kurosaki replied.

"Ahaha…Never mind about that…It was nothing really" Inoue said cheerfully, her face still in the nice shade of red. Kurosaki stared at her seriously as they walked Inoue felt uncomfortable. She asked him why.

"Nothing really, because ever since that demonstration with Ishida your face became red, it didn't come back to its normal color" Kurosaki observed. Inoue became redder. (Sheesh.)

"Like that. So you have a thing for Ishida huh?" Kurosaki accusingly and playfully asked. Inoue's looked at the ground as her face heated for what it felt like the thousandth time that day.

"NO I DO NOT!" she replied quickly and loudly. Ichigo was amused and was rather shocked a little. Finally, to Inoue's relief they arrived at the bakeshop. They entered the bakeshop and then Inoue greeted the woman by the cashier cheerfully.

"Hello Otome-neechan. Is Ippe-jiisan there?" Inoue enthusiastically asked. Ichigo stared quizzically at her. _How could she be that friendly to everyone? Wow…She sure is popular…_ Ichigo thought.

"Ah Inoue-chan! Nice to see you again! Otoosan? Yes! Hey! Otoosan! Guess who's here!" the woman apparently named Otome called out excitedly. An old man in his years of 50 came in. His eyes twinkled and he gave a smile.

"Is it you Inoue-chan?! My, my…You're certainly growing up…Hehehehe" the old man said mischievously as he stared at the chest of Inoue. The old man began to nosebleed.

"Otoosan hentai!" Otome exclaimed as she hit her father in the head. Inoue, being innocent and all, just stared at them as she smiled. Ichigo, of course, stood there with a scowl on his face.

"So…The usual?"

"Yep! Thanks a lot Otome-neechan and Ippe-jiisan!" Inoue said happily. As the old pervert went back to the kitchen, Otome began a conversation with Inoue.

"So Inoue, how's life?"

"Umm…Fine. How about you Otome-neechan?"

"Great! Oh yeah…Speaking of which, who is this cute guy with you?"

"Uuh…Him?! He's Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Your boyfriend huh?!" Otome teased as her eyebrows went in the up-down motion. Instantly, Inoue's face heated up and she looked like she was going to faint. On the other hand, Ichigo went slightly pink due to embarrassment.

"No! Only a classmate! A friend…" They both said in unison.

"Hai. Hai. No need to be embarrassed or anything. Oh, here's your order. Come back again you 2 lovebirds!" Otome teased as she handed them their cake. They exited the bakery quickly.

Awkward silence passed over them.

"So…How did you know those 2 back there?" Ichigo asked to break the awkwardness between them.

"Oh, you mean Suzumi-neechan and Ippe-jiisan? Well you see…Back at the time oniisan was still alive, we always went there to buy cake" Inoue explained in a soft voice. Before Ichigo could give her some comforting words, a hollow appeared. Instinctively, Ichigo pushed Inoue to the bushes near them and took the shinigami seal, pressed in his chest, and ran towards the hollow. He tossed his gigai to Inoue as he ran.

"Take care of this for me would ya? Thanks!" Ichigo yelled as he attacked the hollow. The hollow was a menos grande, it was a huge one, with 3 horns, his skin was a decaying flesh of a human, and was wailing an unearthly sound. Ichigo glanced around; there were no souls in sight.

_Why is this attacking when there is no prey in sight? And what the hell is this thing anyway? _Ichigo thought. He leaped up the air and tried to slice the menos grande into 2, but the menos grande swiftly and easily dodged it. He tried multiple attacks at once, but they were all dodged also.

_What the hell?! Why is he--_ Ichigo's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Inoue scream "Kurosaki-kun, watch out!" Ichigo managed to defend himself against the powerful punch of the menos grande. In a blink of an eye, he saw almost transparent strings visibly shown in the moonlight. _What the hell is that?!_

"Bankai!"

In one swish of his sword, the menos grande suddenly disappeared.

"Kurosaki-kun! Are you alright?" Inoue asked, her face filled with worry and concern. Ichigo stood in a daze with many question formulating in his head. Inoue noticed this and she knew the reason why.

"I don't know. But we have to inform the others about this immediately." Ichigo said, his face was dead serious.

* * *

**Poshpuppy27: I am sorry if it took this long for me to update. As I had said before (or just now), I am extremely busy! Thanks to those who patiently read this story! bows head lowly Now on with the--**

**Plush toy Kon: HELP ME! AUTHOR! OH MY GOD! HELP ME! SHE'S SO-- door closes**

**Ellie: Sorry about that folks! Giggles we we're just umm.., Playing!**

**Plush toy Kon: TO HELL WITH YOU! SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME-- Ellie slams the door, and sounds can be heard**

**Poshpuppy27: Sweat drops…umm…Can someone call Haru, Ishida and…a doctor? Sorry folks…Ja Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6:An old enemy or a new foe?

* * *

**Poshpuppy27: Okay here's the next chappie….Hope u all like it! Oh and special mention to Siroi Lily and p3paula for reviewing in Chappie 5. Thank you! I had gotten the energy to type again and hopefully, to update it sooner.-wink-..On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...Took me 6 Chapters to realize this! Hehehehe…**

XoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoX

Chapter 6: A New Enemy or an Old Foe?

"Say…Where's Momo-chan?" Rangiku asked out of the blue. They were talking in hushed whispers about random things.

"I think she entered Inoue's room and she said she'll be resting" Rukia replied as she took a sip of her drink. Ishida glanced at the clock worriedly. Every now and then he'll glance at the clock or at his watch and mumble something incoherent.

"Why are you so worried Ishida?" Renji mockingly asked Ishida with a smirk. Rangiku smirked as well; meanwhile Rukia was curious why the 2 of them were smirking.

"Hn. Shouldn't they both be home by now?" Ishida pointed out, with the slightest hint of worry and annoyance in his voice.

"Hey, maybe they took a detour along the way" Rangiku shrugged.

"Or maybe they had a date…Or maybe something MORE" Renji teased as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Rukia and Ishida both went red and they smacked Renji in the head.

"Ow! WHAT THE HELL?! WHY ARE YOU IN THIS TOO RUKIA?!" Renji cried out as he massaged the growing lump in his head.

"Don't mess around. Maybe something happened to them" Rukia said seriously while Ishida nodded in agreement.

"Plus, Kurosaki is not the type to do that. Inoue, on the other hand, can actually defend herself if something happened" Ishida added.

"Can't you guys take a joke?! Sheesh!" Renji complained. Suddenly, a girl with disheveled hair and puffy red eyes came out from Inoue's room. She was walking sluggishly and they could hear her still sobbing and hiccupping. Rangiku and Rukia let out a small, startled scream, Renji spat the sake he was drinking, and Ishida almost fell from where he was sitting. Renji, Rukia, and Rangiku quickly huddled closely to Ishida. All of them were ghostly pale.

"W-who…Or w-what the h-hell w-was that?" Rukia managed to stutter out.

"A…ghost?" Rangiku asked.

"Why are the 3 of you afraid of ghosts when the 3 of you are soul repears yourself?!" Ishida spat out, annoyed. The 3 of them let out an obvious "Oh." Then the 3 of them went back to their usual places.

"Where is Kurosaki?" a deep voice said. When the 4 of them turned their backs they saw a short guy with white hair.

"AH!" Rangiku, Renji, and Rukia screamed. Ishida clutched at his chest, he was afraid he was going to get a heart attack.

"CAN YOU STOP APPEARING SUDDENLY?! IT'S SCARY!" Renji complained.

"IT'S ANNOYING!" Rukia added.

"Maybe I'll die because of a heart attack" Ishida muttered.

"Man…Can't you just walk by normally. Where we can see you?" Rangiku suggested. _What the hell is with everyone today? _Toushiro thought.

"Wait, if that's Hitsugaya-taicho…Then who was the girl…?" Rukia asked.

"Who's the girl?" Toushiro curiously asked.

"Well…She came out from Inoue's room, she looked pretty scary. We thought she was a ghost or something" Renji explained. Toushiro sighed; he ran his hand through his hair again, making it messy. He was about to answer Renji's question when…

"Took you long enough" Toushiro heard Ishida mutter.

"TOUSHIRO!" Ichigo shouted as he ran through the door. He was panting when he reached the others and slumped down in the floor, exhausted and sweaty.

"Where's Inoue-san?" Ishida asked Ichigo. Too tired to speak, he just pointed at the big-breasted teen running towards them.

"Present" she said in between pants as she slumped down the nearest chair as well. They both gasped for breath.

"Why are the 2 of you…So exhausted?" Rangiku asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Rangiku looked at Renji with an evil smirk and Renji did vice versa.

"Did you 2 do something…Very tiring to do?" Renji asked with a wicked grin. Ichigo went red immediately while Inoue tilted her head in one side since she couldn't comprehend by what he meant.

"R-renji! O-of course no—"Ichigo began but was interrupted.

"Oh yeah we did Abarai-kun! It was so tiring! First it was nice…Then it became a bit scary, after that we talked about it…Suddenly, Kurosaki-kun said 'Oh shoot! We're late!' so we ran as fast as we could here. I was so exhausted…But it was rather nice or fun in someway, right Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue chatted on with an energetic voice. Everybody's jaw in the room dropped. Ishida was pale like a ghost; Rukia just stood there…Flabbergasted. Renji and Rangiku were holding their sides (they were the first one to recover from the shock), trying their best not to release the immense laughter that was about to explode. Toushiro curiously looked back and forth from Inoue's happy and innocent face to Ichigo's tomato face. He, himself, was blushing slightly. The 2 troublemakers couldn't take it, their laughter exploded. It was so loud that you can hear it from up to 3 blocks away. It was so irritating that Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, and Toushiro's face turned into a scowl.

"Did I…Say something wrong?" Inoue cautiously asked. Her face was in the brink of tears. Immediately, Renji and Rangiku's vexing laughter subsided down to giggles. Rukia was alarmed and quickly reassured Inoue that '_It was not her fault'_. Ishida gave Ichigo a warning look.

"Hey! It's not my fault! I didn't touch a single hair on her head! It's those 2's fault!" Ichigo said, fuming as he pointed an accusing finger at the said mischief makers.

"Why the 2 of you--"Ishida began as he took a step towards them. Ichigo began to crack his knuckles as well.

"Wha-what?!...We...-laugh-...Didn't say ANYTHING!" Renji defended himself lamely.

Another step. Another crack heard.

Their faces? They were about to murder someone. A killing aura was emitted from the both of them.

Someone.Was.About.To.Die.

Renji prayed silently.

"Waiitt…If...Yooouuu…points at Ishida…ooonlllyyy lliikkee…Orihime-chan as a fweenndd…hiccup then why do yooouuu…care about her...Soooo much?" Rangiku slurred.

_Nice Comeback! _The red pineapple said, relieved. Ichigo looked at Ishida and began to snigger. Ishida blushed slightly as he remembered to recollect his dignity and remain calm and cool.

"I was only worried because it was already dark, plus, I'm her friend. It's normal" Ishida explained as he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"Pfftt… De-ni-al" Ichigo sang out, obviously making fun of Ishida.

"And you! Ichiggoo-straaawwberryy-chan…Ichigo flinches…Maybe you really _did _something...tooo heerrr….Why have you been in deeniiaaall as well? Maybeee…Thaaatt's why foouurr-eyes here is hiccups jeeeallloouusss…" Rangiku indistinctly said. Ichigo and Ishida were cursing Rangiku, scowling, and were blushing at the same time.

_She shoots! She scores!_ Renji mentally cheered. Seeing Renji happy, Rangiku made him her new target.

"Annddd don't make me staaarrrtt about you! You red spiky pineapplleee hiccup alieeenn! I knooww yooouuu lliikkee Ruuu--"Rangiku began but a hand suddenly clamped her mouth which made her shut up.

"Wait! Renji actually _likes _someone?" Rukia was shocked and she really emphasized 'likes'. Inoue just smiled innocently at all of them. While the 3 boys and Rangiku looked foolish in one part of the room. How? Ishida was holding Ichigo's collar (while blushing slightly), Ichigo was also holding Ishida's collar with one hand while attempting to punch Renji with the other (while blushing AND scowling), and Renji was trying to shield himself from Ichigo with one hand while keeping Rangiku's mouth shut with the other(while blushing, scowling, AND sweating). And Rangiku? She was really enjoying the moment.

"ME?! L-likeee….S-someon-ne?" Renji stammered nervously as he let his guard down for one minute. Ichigo took this minute and punched Renji, Ishida punched Ichigo, and then Rangiku was irritated.

"YOW!" Renji screamed as Rangiku bit his hand. Rangiku swiftly escaped from Renji's evil clutches and went behind Inoue and Rukia for Protection. Meanwhile, the guys fell down on one another: Renji lied flat down with his chest and face kissing the floor, Ichigo on top of Renji and Ishida on top of Ichigo (yep, they looked like a sandwich).

"Shouldn't…Someone stop them?" Chad suggested (we all forgot HE was there…right?).

"Let them be" Toushiro shrugged.

"It's fun to watch them be idiots" Rukia grinned.

"They're all having fun!" Inoue happily exclaimed. Rangiku placed her arms in each of the girls' shoulders and she gave the 3 guys a creepy smile (which made the guys shiver and stop).

"Ne…Inoue-chan! Do you know that…2 guys here like youuu? You are sooo luucckyy!" Rangiku whispered to Inoue as she pinched Inoue's cheek. _I know who's the other one…But who the hell is the second one? _Rukia thought as she cupped her chin. Having heard of this, Inoue blushed and laughed nervously while Ichigo and Ishida got redder and Renji smirked at their reactions. _ No wonder the guys back at Soul Society loved to get her drunk _Renji thought.

"Hahaha…Stop joking Rangiku-san" Inoue nervously said as she uncomfortably played with the hem of her skirt.

"Well…It's just too bad that the other one is a possible-gay nerd and the other one is a 2-timer jerk" Rangiku sneered.

_Possible-gay nerd? _Ishida thought as he gave Ichigo a quick glance with a scowl on his pale face.

_2-timer jerk? _Ichigo thought as he made an eye contact with Ishida. _Hey at least you're not accused of being gay _Ishida shrugged. Inoue's mouth gaped open and her eyes were filled with shock. Rukia, Rangiku, Ishida, Renji, and Ichigo's eyes widened with the same idea: _Did she figure out whom?! _

"I…I never thought gay people could possibly be a 2 timer!" Inoue cried. Everybody fell down anime-style! (Really…Is she stupid or too innocent?). Rangiku giggled (she was a bit sober already) and whispered to Rukia "Hey Kuchiki-chan! Did you know that your best--". But then Hinamori came out of the bathroom with a flushed face and Kon. Toushiro nearly choked in what he was drinking (which was tea).

"I didn't know a girl like you—Bwah!" Kon remarked but was interrupted as he felt a piercing look was shot from behind his back. When Kon looked, he saw Toushiro glare daggers at him. Kon was shivering but he didn't know if it came from the cold look or the actual feeling of fear. Toushiro was a bit worried about Hinamori, seeing her with a flushed face. He was debating on whether he will ask her about the issue or not.

"Hinamori-san, are you alright? Did he do something to you?" Rukia asked as she glowered at Kon. Kon bowed his head down in a very _very _low and humble manner. He sweat dropped and he felt the room dropped into a low temperature.

"Errm...Uh…-steals a glance at Toushiro-…No…N-nothing happened…I-I was j-just surprised h-he was there" Hinamori stammered. Hinamori coughed uncomfortably then she suddenly got interested looking at her shoes.An evil aura was felt in the room; it was filled with malice and trouble.

"D-do…You feel that?" Chad asked as cold sweat was dripping from his forehead. He shivered. Then they heard an evil cackle, all heads turned from the source of that weird (and creepy) noise. Guess who?

Clues: She has big…yeah…-sweat drop-…Then she loves drinking…SAKE! She's the vice-captain of the 10th squad and the person who annoys Toushiro the most.

Yep, the beautiful-but-annoying-bigbreasted-drunkard Rangiku turned into the creepy-andsoweird-butstillbigbreasted-andannoying witch. She motioned Renji to come near her, Renji did so, then Rangiku whispered something in Renji's ear with that evil look on her face. After the whispering, Renji smiled (it was a creepy one).

"That was _so _creepy…" Chad commented. Everyone in the room (except for the 2) nodded their heads in agreement. Hinamori managed to smile a bit looking at the whole scene placed in front of her. Rangiku saw this and took the moment as an advantage. She pulled Hinamori for a tight bear hug (which nearly killed Hinamori) and she backed away slowly while in chibi mode.

Rangiku whispered something to Hinamori which made her blush, afterwards Rangiku paused for a minute and glanced at her taicho, she said "Chicken. Coward." She then stuck her tongue out at her beloved taicho as she hugged Hinamori tighter. Hinamori's face turned white and she tried to gasp for air.

"R-rangiku-san…I-I…gasps…C-can't b-breathe…" Hinamori struggled to say as she tried to get away from the evil big breasted witch.

"Oh. Sorry Momo-chan!" Rangiku innocently said as she released Hinamori (Free at last!). Rangiku looked at her taicho, who was already standing, ready to walk over their place.

"Taicho, why are you standing?" Rangiku asked innocuously. But underneath that seemingly innocent voice was an undeniable evil threat that was coming towards him, Toushiro shuddered.

The other people in the room stared intently at him. Hinamori on the other hand, was arguing with herself to as whether she should ask Toushiro if he was okay or not.

_Should I go and ask him? He looks a little off today… (Hinamori thinking)_

_**Hell you shouldn't! The main reason why he is like that is because he made you cry! (Evil Conscience)**_

_**You should…After all he is still your friend, and he has helped you a couple of times, didn't he? (Good Conscience)**_

_Yeah, he did but…That was before Iwatami-taicho showed up…Pfftt…She took all his attention away; he changed his attitude towards me when she arrived._

_**Oooh! Sounds like somebody's jealous!**_

_I am so not! Why should I be jealous anyway?! I don't stand a chance against her…She's too beautiful, smart and powerful too! Not to mention strong!_

_**You know what? She is right…Why are you jealous anyway? **_

_I don't know…I always feel so irritated when she's around me or when she's near Shiro-chan…_

_**Aww…So cute! Shiro-chan huh?**_

_**Shut the hell up you ignorant woman! Can't you do anything useful besides ranting about different things?! HA?!**_

**…**

_I think you were too harsh on her—_

_**And you! Just shut up and go ask if he's okay! I am so sick and tired of pretending to be nice! GO!**_

Hinamori furrowed her brows and pouted. She didn't even notice the different looks she was receiving from the people inside the room. _She looks cute…I wonder what could she be thinking?_ Toushiro thought as he smiled a bit as he looked at Hinamori's still-pouting face.

"Earth to Hinamori-chan! Earth to Hinamori-chan!" Inoue exclaimed as she waved her hand in front of Hinamori's face. Hinamori snapped back to reality, she blushed slightly, embarrassed.

"Are you okay, Hinamori-chan?" Inoue candidly asked her as she tilted her face on one side to get a better view of Hinamori's blushing face.

"I…I'm fine…Ah! I was going to ask Hitsugaya--"Hinamori bravely asked as she looked at Hitsugaya in the eye. Toushiro raised a quizzical brow, yet he still looked at her in the eye.

"Ah…Uhm…I-I was g-going to ask you…If you were a-alright…" Hinamori mumbled. She faltered their eye contact and broke it, so instead of looking at him, she looked at the floor.

No answer. Hinamori closed her eyes and she clenched her fists.

"Why?" a deep and husky voice answered her. Hearing his voice again, she blushed and suddenly jerked her head up, wanting to look at him in the eye again. He was still looking at her, and Hinamori's heart started to pound loudly. She was worried for a split second if he can hear her heart beating.

"B-because…W-well…You look a little…Uhm…Off…T-today…So I w-wondered…" Hinamori stammered on. Her voice sounded somewhat desperate, and it meant something else. Toushiro couldn't figure out what.

"I'm fine." Toushiro's gaze softened a little as he looked at her. Hinamori stopped with what she was doing and just looked at him in the eyes. Those eyes. She always drowns in them when she looks at them. They were so bewitching; they will make your heart beat loudly, like hers. Those eyes may seem cold and uncaring to others, but she was sure that those eyes always held another meaning. A meaning she didn't yet know.

Suddenly, Kon coughed.

Hinamori made a startled "Eep!" and Toushiro's eyes suddenly averted from Hinamori's beautiful chocolate hazel eyes to Kon. While Hinamori was busy fiddling with her skirt, and Toushiro glaring at Kon, the 2 love birds didn't notice that the other people in the room were blushing. While Rangiku, Ichigo, Renji, Inoue, and Rukia were crying while sparkling.

_Too beautiful! A true high school love-love story! Hurry up and confess to each other! _They all thought.

Toushiro coughed.

"Moving on, did you find anything strange when you were on your way home Kurosaki?" Toushiro inquired Ichigo seriously as he sipped his tea.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"The Bureau of Technology informed us that strange things have been happening around Karakura Town this past few days" Toushiro explained.

"So, what really happened on your way home?" Chad asked.

"I accompanied Inoue to a bakeshop to buy a cake…By the way where is it, Inoue?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah!" Inoue rummaged around the room and tripped at something. Alarmed, Ishida suddenly stood up and went over Inoue to help her up.

"Are you okay Inoue-san?" Ishida asked, concern written all over his pretty little face. Rangiku, Ichigo, and Rukia smirked. They knew what he was up to.

"Ah…Hahahahaha! Yes! Of course, Ishida-kun! Thanks for helping me…But I just tripped because of my idiocy…So no need to worry!"

"Okay…If you say so…"

Inoue then got the cake with a cute "Ta-da!" and she opened the box. It was strawberry shortcake. A round of "Woah!!" came around.

"I'll slice for everyone!" Inoue cheerfully said.

"Shall I help you Inoue-san?" Hinamori offered politely. Inoue thought about it for a minute.

"Well…I guess you can serve tea with this! Thanks a lot Hinamori-chan!" Inoue cheerfully replied as she began to slice cakes. She set down a slice of cake for Ichigo when she heard Rangiku complain.

"Orihime-chhhaaaaannnn!! Why does Ichigo-baka have more strawberries than me?" Inoue and the others gave her a puzzled look. They compared Rangiku's and Ichigo's slice of cake. Rangiku had 3 pieces of strawberries while Ichigo had 5. Toushiro slapped his forehead--curse the simplicity and the childishness of his vice captain!

"Hmm...Because Kurosaki-kun's first name is Ichigo! (It means strawberry in Japanese)" Inoue pointed out with a big smile on her face.

All of them sweat dropped. _Yare, yare, that's Inoue alright. _ They all thought.

As soon as everybody settled down and began munching on their cakes, Toushiro sipped his tea.

"Okay…Back to the topic. Did you really notice anything strange happening while the both of you were buying the cake?"

Ichigo scowled and blushed slightly as he remembered how the old pervert looked at Inoue's chest and the fact that he nosebleed while he did so.

"No."

"Then why are you scowling?"

"AND blushing?"

"It's none of your business!" Ichigo growled and proceeded to eat his cake. Ichigo noticed that Toushiro didn't touch his cake yet.

"Hey Toushiro--"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho"

"Whatever. Why aren't you touching the cake yet?" Ichigo asked as he pointed at the uneaten cake with his fork.

"I don't like sweets" Toushiro said nonchalantly.

"Trying to be cool, huh?"

"Shut up" Toushiro quickly said. He glowered at Ichigo (who was pretending that he was too busy eating his cake). He noticed that he already finished the tea he was drinking.

"Ah! Taicho has no tea left to drink!" Rangiku said, panicking and obviously pointing out the obvious.

"If he has no tea to drink, he may die of dehydration or he might choke!" Rukia exclaimed, with fake tears pouring from her eyes.

"Oh no! What ever shall we do?" Renji and Ichigo said in unison.

"W-whoever…-reads something from her palm- Ah! Can save him from this tragic tragedy?" Inoue said pretending to be sad.

"It's fine…I can get the tea myself" Toushiro quickly said while sweat dropping. Suddenly, Chad (with his strength) slapped Toushiro's hands away from the teapot, then he shook his head nervously. Toushiro grew more and more agitated. _What the hell is there problem now?! _Toushiro thought, annoyed.

"Uum…Hitsugaya-kun…I mean…Hitsugaya-taicho (Toushiro flinches)…Do you want some more…t-tea?" Hinamori offered politely, still avoiding any eye contact with Toushiro. Toushiro and everybody else stopped what they were doing and looked at her. He took this moment as an advantage and elbowed Chad in the ribs gently which caused him to temporarily stop his part in the plan.

"No thanks. I can do it myself" Toushiro replied. He was about to reach the teapot when Ichigo pretended that he slipped his hand and pushed Toushiro's hand away from the teapot.

"It's alright, Hitsugaya-taicho" Hinamori said as she attempted to grab the teapot.

"No, I said it's alright so you should just--"Toushiro began but he stopped when his hand touched Hinamori's hand (They were both attempting to get the teapot). Their hands jerked back from the sudden feeling of each other's skins. The HitsuxHina (that consists of Inoue, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Kon, Ishida (grudgingly), and Kira) fan club cried with 'youthful tears.

Toushiro made a grunting sound from the back of his throat (Is that even possible?)

"I said its fine…Hinamori-fuku taicho. I can refill my drink by myself" Toushiro said, rather coldly. Hinamori noticed the edge of his voice and she felt she was shrinking.

"Ah, yes of course…I'm sorry" Hinamori apologized; she was just pushing the cake parts around her plate. Rangiku and Rukia glared at Toushiro and then Toushiro sighed.

"Okay, enough with the chit-chat already. Going back to the topic, what else have you noticed when you were on your way home Kurosaki?"

"A Hollow suddenly attacked--"

"What kind?"

"I don't know it was kind of big…"

"It was a menos grande" Ishida informed.

"Yeah that…And then I fought it--"

"Was there anything weird when you fought it?"

"Ah…HEY CAN YOU JUST LET ME FINISH FIRST?!" Ichigo shouted, annoyed.

"You can't rely on him…May be he was too dumb or distracted to notice such stuff" Renji mocked.

"WHY YOU--"

"Okay…Both of you shut up already…" Chad quieted them down.\

"Well…While I was fighting it…It was so quick, it dodged all my attacks…And at the last part, when the moonlight shone on it, I thought I saw _**strings**_…"

"Based from the explanation Kurosaki gave us…I think that…That menos grande was being controlled by another person or thing" Toushiro proposed. They all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that was what I have been thinking too" Rukia coincided.

"Inoue-san, did you notice any other presence while Kurosaki and the menos Grande were fighting?" Ishida asked.

"Well…Kurosaki-kun's reiatsu and the menos Grande were really strong, but I…I did notice the faintest presence of another person. It was really familiar."

"What do you mean by 'familiar'?"

"I felt it someone before…I think it was the time we were in Hueco Mundo."

So, it was one of the Espada then?" Rangiku asked.

"It may be. It's also possible that it was Aizen himself" Toushiro concluded as he cupped his chin. Hearing Aizen's name, Hinamori flinched. Toushiro looked at her and then he frowned.

"Was there any thing else?"Rukia inquired. Inoue kept silent, she was still trying to remember what else she had seen that was unusual.

"There is something that is bothering me..." Ichigo answered.

"What?" Renji chimed in.

"Hollows appear when they sense a strong reiatsu or if there are any stray souls for them to feast on right? But in this case, that menos grande just really appeared. There weren't any stray souls walking or anything, and the only reiatsu we felt were ours" Ichigo pointed out. Toushiro was silent, he pondered about this.

"In any case, Rangiku, contact the Bureau of Technology about this and see if you can get information. Meanwhile, I'll be assigning some of you to other various places in Karakura town to keep watch" Toushiro ordered.

"Hey…Toushiro--"

"I said it's Hitsugaya-taicho for a thousandth time already, Kurosaki" Toushiro glared at Ichigo. Ichigo rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed huff.

"Fine. **Hitsugaya-taicho**, what do you think about all of this? Still Aizen and his men or a new enemy?"

"Or it could be a possibility that Aizen is currently using somebody who we don't know" Ishida said.

"Well…Hitsugaya-taicho?" Rangiku waited for his answer.

"I don't really know. But we should be cautious in either way" Toushiro said, his eyes narrowing into slits and his face solemn.

* * *

**Poshpuppy27: There we go folks! It's a nonsense chapter, but I guess we should all take a break from serious stuff right? Anyways--**

**Plush toy Kon: -grabs Poshpuppy27's collar- help me author! I'm dead serious and desperate here! That woman…That that 'thing'! She—it's chasing after me!**

**Poshpuppy27: Oh really now? –Chuckles softly- I have the perfect hiding place for you then, you are so pitiful Kon. Be thankful you're cute.**

**Plush toy Kon: -sparkly eyes- Oh thank you! You really are a merciful person! I won't forget you! –Runs towards the door-**

**Ellie: Oh Kon…What a good boy…You actually **_**came **_**to me –evil laugh-**

**Plush toy Kon: You wretched evil witch! –cries- -claws the floor- I hope you DIE!!**

**Ellie: Thanks author!**

**Poshpuppy27: Don't mention it. And keep it clean will you? I don't like to clean the insides of a plush toy.**

**Kon:-Pale-**

**Ellie: Sure thing! Now, let's go play Kon-chan! –Closes door-**

**Poshpuppy27: Okay….Hope you enjoyed! R & R!**


End file.
